Behind closed doors
by kiwi333
Summary: After finding a baby in a house where her two parents were murdered the special OPS team are put in charge of her care. A problem comes up when the baby takes a special liking to the LAPD liaison who turns out to be a lot closer to this case than anyone realized.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm telling you Kens, this is the way to go. There is no other option when it comes to this." Deeks said trying to convince his partner on another road trip that he wants them to take together.

"Deeks, the last place I want to go is a cross country road trip where we stop in every state to find a different food truck." Kensi sighed while telling him. Sure the trip sounded okay at first but then Deeks kept going on and on with it through the whole drive to their job.

"Fine Kens but don't come crying back to me when someone else goes on one of these trip and you realize that this was a once in a life time trip." Deeks said to her as they each sat down at their desks. Just as Callen and Sam were about to ask what these two were bantering about now when they were interrupted by Eric sounded off something that sounded like a bird call.

"Haven't any of you heard of the California Quail, national bird of our state?" Eric told them looking a little hurt when he received a bunch of blank faces in return. Maybe the team was right about him when they called him a geek.

"Hetty needs all of us up in OPS." Nell came down when it was taking the rest of the team way too long to get where they needed to go for Hetty's liking.

'Alright now that all of us are here we can get started. Mr. Beale, why don't you share the information with the rest of them." Hetty motioned for Eric to start who in return threw some pictures up on the big screen so everyone could see what the latest crime was in the city.

"So guys late last night the LAPD has gotten new in tell on an up and coming gang called the Snake tails." Eric showed the team some pictures of knew members in the gang as well as some the recent activity they have been up to.

"Isn't this an LAPD problem? Why are we getting involved?" Sam asked not getting the full story though, there was still more information to give to the team.

'Well now it has appeared that they are stepping up their game by breaking into and taking a military family hostage. This is where we come in, LAPD wants us to come in and try to rescue the family before the gang kills them." Nell finished for Eric as pictures of the military family now appeared on the screen along with where they lived.

"So who are we looking out for exactly when we go in?" Callen asked wanting to figure out just who the team were trying to rescue.

"The members of the family include Commanding Officer James Bolt, his wife Lauren, along with their baby girl Sophie who is 8 months old." Hetty finished up the basic information given in OPS while a plan was formed and the team was sent on their way.

NCIS LA

"Alright Sam and I will take the first level while Kensi and Deeks take the second." Callen told the team as the rest of them put their bulletproof vests on as well as strapping guns over their shoulders.

"Father is down, shot in the head." Callen said over the coms once they entered the house as found the father of the family tied to a chair with obvious signs of torture on his body and around the room. Sam silently went over and closed his eyes as anger filled inside of him at the people that did this.

"Mom is down too, looks like she was attacked once they found her hiding in the bathroom." Kensi said as she and Deeks did a sweep of the upstairs.

'NCIS put your hands up!" Kensi screamed at a group of men that had busted out of a bedroom that had yet to be cleared. The rest of the team hurried to get to her side as Kensi continued to yell at the gang members to put down their weapons and surrender. Finally it came down the team shooting all the members after things took out a turn for the worst. When all the members were shot a tiny cried filled the house.

"Guys has anyone seen the baby yet?" Deeks asked when he opened the last door in the house where he found the baby lying in her crib where she laid crying after the sounds of gunshots scared her. Carefully Deeks picked her up in his arms cradling the baby against his chest. When he walked out back in the hall where the rest of the team was they were all shocked to see the baby in his arms.

"Looks like she likes you Deeks." Sam had to laugh, it was apparent that the baby liked the detective since she had stopped crying the minute Deeks came into view.

"Good thing, because it looks like social service will take a while to pick her up." Callen said making Deeks sigh, sure he liked kids but after a while even him wanted a break to be by himself. Quickly Kensi and Sam gathered the things the baby would need since she would be coming back to the OPS center with them.

"Sam can you do this?" Deeks asked when it came to put Sophie in the car seat. Sam just rolled his eyes and took the baby out of his arms which was his first mistake. Sophie who had been somewhat calm after getting out of the house started screaming her little off. Quickly Sam got in the car seat which he was quite good at since he had experienced this for years with his own children.

"Deeks, do you want to sit in the back with the baby?" Kensi asked over the screaming caused by the baby, Deeks just nodded his head and got in. as soon as Sophie could see him she stopped her screaming at once.

"Well Mr. Deeks it looks like this baby will only stay calm when you are near her." Hetty commented when Deeks walked into the bullpen with Sophie strapped to his chest.

'I kept telling you guys that I had a way with the ladies; see Sophie here thinks I'm irresistible." Deeks said smiling down at the baby who just looked up at him with eyes that matched his own.

"It's the shock, it hasn't worn off her yet once it does she'll run away just like all the women you meant." Kensi retorted back at her partner.

"Awe Fern I know you don't mean it." Deeks said smiling knowing that Kensi had to find him even more attractive than usual when he held the baby. Just as he was about to sit down, Sophie let out a little cry sending everyone into a panic. Deeks had tried to calm her done, tried feeding her, the last things he needed to do was change her.

"Kens do you want to do this?" Deeks asked not having the slightest clue where to start when it came to changing a diaper.

"You think I have an idea where to start when it comes to changing a baby's diaper? You've said it yourself I was raised to be wonder woman not super mom." Kensi told him leaving the room and her partner to fend for himself.

"Kens? Fern? Surgarbear? Really you're not going to help me. I thought we were a team. Sam you want to take over I'm sure you have a lot of experience with this." Deeks asked the one member of the team who actually had kids of his own.

"I changed my kids when they were young. I've had a life time of diapers already; you're on your own." Sam told leaving following Kensi's actions and leaving again.

"Callen, I know that you love kids and you love me. Wanna help me out here?" Deeks said pleading with the leader of the team wanting nothing more than to stop Sophie from crying but wanting even more to not change a diaper.

"Even love has its limits." Callen told him leaving Deeks as well, now the LAPD detective was all alone with a diaper bag, a baby who needed a change, and no one to help him.


	2. Chapter 2

"There we go baby girl, all clean now." Deeks said in a light hearted tone to Sophie who he had just changed. Now he held her to his chest as they made their way up to the OPS center where Hetty had requested Deeks' presence.

"Well Mr. Deeks it looks like this little girl is quite happy when she's around you." Hetty told the detective, she knew though that what she was about to tell him would change everything in his life for good.

"She sure is, what is it you wanted to talk to me about anyway?" Deeks asked his boss wondering if Hetty had found out that he was the one that had ruined the suit jacket he has worn on a undercover operation a while back. Deeks may have blamed it on the suspect that they had caught.

"Mr. Deeks are you aware of any siblings that you share?" Hetty asked him getting her a confused look from the detective in return.

"No my parents only had me." Deeks had no idea where his boss was going with this although whenever he talked to Hetty he had no idea what she had up her sleeve.

"Well it appears that the woman that was killed in the house this morning, Lauren was your sister. After your father left your mother and you it seems like he got involved with another woman who was the mother to Lauren." Hetty explained to him but Deeks still didn't completely understand what was going on.

"Are you telling me that this baby is my niece?" Deeks asked trying to figure all this new information out in his brain. Sophie, the little girl he was holding, who had the same eyes and hair colour as him was in fact related to him.

"Yes are you are the only family she has left." Hetty told him, she hated to spring this on him all at once but things needed to be done to help insure Sophie would be safe.

"Are you sure there is no one else out there?" Deeks was shocked to think that this beautiful baby in his arms had no one left but him as family.

"Yes I'm sorry to say that all members of the family are dead or have refused to take custody of Sophie. Now I know this is a lot to ask of you and neither I nor the team would think any less of you if you said no. But social services were wondering if you would be willing to take custody of Sophie?" Hetty knew that whatever Deeks chose to do would be shaping the rest of his life; it would not be an easy thing for him to decide.

"Can I think about it? Try out this parent thing for a day or two to see if I'm any good at it?" Deeks knew that he might not be the best father figure for Sophie but he was all he had. Deeks would be damned if he would be another person to let Sophie down.

"I think that would be quite all right Mr. Deeks. Remember you are not alone in this. The team is here for you no matter what you need." Hetty told him just before he left the OPS center to go back down to the bullpen letting the rest of the team know what was going on.

"Deeks what was all that about?" Kensi asked him once he came back down stairs; she was concerned for her partner and the baby that was growing on her the more she saw Sophie.

"It turns out that my dad had another kid, a daughter with another woman after he left my mom and me. She-she was Lauren, the woman that died this morning. So Sophie is my niece and plus the social services wants me to take custody of her." Deeks told them, he wanted nothing more than to take a second to figure all this out.

"So what are you going to do?" Callen asked, he couldn't imagine having a baby sprung on you out of nowhere then being asked to become a parent.

"I don't know, I decided to try it out for a few days to see but I have no idea what I'm doing." Deeks told the team, it seemed a lot harder to figure out now that he had said it out loud.

"We're here for you man, whatever you need all you have to do is ask." Sam told him giving him a pat on the back and Sophie a rub on the back of her head. Sam knew that Deeks would be a great dad to anyone.

"Kens can you take Sophie for a second I just go and figure this out." Before Kensi could respond Deeks put Sophie in her arms and left with the sound of Sophie starting to cry filling the background. Quickly Kensi tried to go after him but Sam stopped her.

"I've got this Kens, just walk around with Sophie for a while, and try to put her near things that smell like him that will calm her down." Sam instructed getting ready to go after Deeks himself but before he did he noticed the strange look Callen was giving him.

"What I read the baby books when Michelle was pregnant." Sam defended himself to his partner before finally going after Deeks.

NCIS LA

Kensi did what Sam suggested and started pacing around with Sophie in her arms all while wearing a sweater that she found in Deeks' desk drawer. Sam was right though, it had taken a while but now Sophie was asleep in her arms. Kensi looked at Callen to see what to do next but both of them were lost when it came to how to care for an 8 month old. Instead Kensi just continued to sway with the sleeping baby in her arms thinking that she may be able to get used to this.

NCIS LA

"What are you doing here Sam?" Deeks asked once the other agent had caught up to him at am old restaurant that he came to with Ray when they were little.

"Seeing what the hell you're doing. Deeks whether you like it or not that baby needs you; you're all she's got now." Sam told him trying to be both tough yet supportive all at the same time.

"I have no idea what to do Sam, whenever she cries I'm terrified that I'm doing something wrong or she's hurt." Deeks tells him revealing just how afraid he was to do this on his own.

'That's normal Deeks, everyone experiences that their first time." Sam told him remembering what it was like when his first child was born and how scared both he and his wife were.

"What if I'm a terrible father, God knows I didn't have the best example." Deeks knew that he would never be ale to do all the horrible things to Sophie that his father did to him.

"You'll do great, you know exactly what not to do so all you have to do is the opposite Deeks. No one said that you were alone when it came to raising her. You've got the whole team behind you, supporting you no matter what you do." Sam told him standing up them holding out his hand to help the detective up off the chairs that they were sitting on.

"Thank you." Deeks told Sam who only nodded in return. It was time to held back, once they got back all of them were amazed to see the sight in the bullpen. In the chair was Kensi who was asleep along with Sophie asleep as well. The two of them were wrapped in a sweater that Deeks recognized it since it belonged to him. Quickly Deeks got out his phone and took a picture, looking it he thought that maybe just maybe he could do this.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright so I need a crib, playpen, clothes, diapers, formula, food, stroller, changing table, toys, baby gates, safety stuff, probably want a baby book or two plus other stuff that I can't think of." Deeks told Kensi as they wrote out a list of stuff Sophie would need once Deeks took her home. Both of them were at his place while Sophie was on a blanket on the floor with Monty close by. Overall things had been okay, Kensi had taken both Deeks and the baby home then they all introduced her to Monty who did alright.

"Okay then, do you have to the credit card Hetty told you to use?" Kensi asked smiling down at Sophie, it was impressive, and ever since their brief nap together Sophie had taken a liking to Kensi. She wouldn't even cry if Kensi held her as long as Deeks wasn't in the room since Sophie still preferred him.

"Yeah I have it, do you want to put her in the car?" Deeks asked he had yet to put Sophie in the car by himself. It was the one thing that scared him the most thinking that if he didn't do it right they would get into an accident and something might happen to her.

"Sorry Shaggy but you have to do this one on your own." Kensi said grabbing the diaper bag and got into the car. Carefully Deeks picked Sophie up and put her into the car seat, then he buckled her up checking that he had done it right about three time before he actually put her in the car and checked he was in there tight before he let Kensi start the car.

Once they got to the baby store Deeks grabbed a cart and put Sophie in there while Kensi got another cart knowing that Deeks would spoil this little girl rotten. The day was full of shopping, first the picked out the furniture and bedding, then came the stroller which was hard to decide on then anyone could have predicted. Kensi wanted one that was completely different than what Deeks had in mind, in the end they got the one Kensi wanted. Next were the clothes.

"Awe what a cute daughter you have, she looks just like you." A lady came up to Deeks to tell him, all he could do was smile bot wanting to tell the lady that Sophie wasn't his daughter but she dead sisters kid who he never knew existed up until six hours ago.

"Thank you." Kensi told the lady recovering for Deeks' actions, finally the lady left and the shopping continued. Both of the agents melted over the tiny clothes that they would be dressing Sophie in. Soon enough they had so many clothes that they could start their own store.

"Do you think he's allergic to anything?" Deeks asked once they had moved onto getting Sophie some food, he was worried that his little girl might have something wrong with her that he didn't know about.

"I'll call Nell and ask." Kensi called Nell finding out that Sophie was indeed allergic to carrots which no one could have guessed.

"So she can't have carrots, got it." Deeks said as they finished up their shopping and brought everything back to his apartment.

"Callen is coming over to help you since I have a movie marathon with my mom." Kensi told him knowing that Deeks would need a little space to figure everything out. It all this happened to her she would be freaking out, Deeks had to deal with a new baby, a dead sister that he never knew about all in one day.

"Alright thanks." Deeks told her as Kensi gave him a hug goodbye and Sophie a kiss on the top of her head.

NCIS LA

"Hey Deeks, so I guess we'll be putting together some furniture." Callen said stepping into the apartment; quickly the two agents got to work setting up the spare room into the ideal baby's room.

"Have you thought about what you want to do? With Sophie I mean." Callen asked him, it was true that Callen may be able to understand what Deeks was going through a little better than the other members of the team.

"I have no clue what to do, one second I couldn't imagine anyone else having her then I think about the job and how dangerous it is. Foster care can't be too bad right?" Deeks asked him knowing that Callen had spent a little time in the foster care system when he was a kid.

"Deeks foster care is the last place you want to put Sophie, she deserves better than that." Callen told him not wanting to get into too much detail about his past which he liked to keep in the dark.

"I can't be a father though, I mean come on I shot my own father at 11. Sophie needs someone who can be there for her; I mean she has no one left." Deeks told him, all the doubts he had about himself and his ability to be a father were coming to a head. He had no idea where to start when it came to raising a child even if he had help.

"Deeks that was self-defense, your father was a bad man you on the other hand are one of best people I have ever met. Don't doubt yourself, I see the way Sophie looks at you, she adores you. Sure you might mess up some but that comes with the job of a parent." Callen told him, it was nice that the two of them were having a little heart to heart over something that they both held close to their hearts.

"Did I tell you that Hetty wants me to have a funeral for Lauren too? I didn't even know her." Deeks needed to know what Callen thought since he knew Callen had faced something similar to this.

"I get it, the feeling you have. Like you've been robbed at a family you never knew you wanted up until now. You wish you knew sooner, that you could have had a relationship with her and her husband. You want to know what she was like, who she was, what she cared about." Callen listed just a few things that came to mind when he first found out that he had a sister out there but she was dead before they had a chance to have a relationship as well.

'I feel bad, I mean what if Sophie rows up and asks about her parents what do I tell her? I have no idea who these people were; I didn't even know I had Sophie in my life until today." Deeks told him, saying this all out loud made Deeks panic about what the future would hold.

"Deeks you have to stop thinking like that, take it one day at a time. Right now focus on getting through the first night. You can figure things out as you go." Callen told him as they finished setting up the last of the furniture in the room, overall the room looked great perfect for a little girl.

"Thank you for all your help." Deeks told Callen as they were sitting around having a beer after all their hard work was over.

"I think you're the one that needs a thank you, Deeks just so you know I think you did the right thing by taking Sophie in." Callen said as Sophie was chattering away in a language all her own causing both the men to smile.

"Yeah." Deeks didn't know how to respond to that, for the first time Deeks was left speechless. It felt nice that someone understood what he was going through to some extent. Shortly after that Callen left leaving Deeks all one his own with Sophie for the night.

"Alright baby girl, time for bed." Deeks told Sophie deciding that he needed to think of a nickname for her soon. In the morning Deeks was proud of himself, the bight went smoothly after he moved Sophie into his room to sleep thinking that it would be easier on both of them. She had only woken up a few times and went back to bed quite easily. Now Deeks woke up before her so he prepared breakfast and waited to see what to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as Deeks got done making breakfast for both him and Sophie she started to cry over the monitor. Quickly he opened up the bedroom door and got Sophie out of the playpen where she was sleeping. Once Sophie was up and in Deeks' arms she was fine. The two of were eating away, both fruits and some eggs were in the menu. After that Deeks had decided to bath Sophie.

"Alright lady bug let's get you all cleaned up we have a big day today. I think that you can hang with the wonder twins Eric and Nell while uncle Marty talks with Hetty." Deeks said in a baby voice to Sophie who had a Mohawk made out of her hair and shampoo. Deeks had to laugh at himself and took a picture which he would probably have to show it off.

Reaching to get her out the tub Deeks had to realize just how much that his life had changed in the last 24 hours. Just yesterday morning he was all alone in his apartment debating if he should take Monty for a walk and now he was taking a baby out of his bath tub.

"What should we wear today hmm?" Deeks asked waiting to see if Sophie would respond. When he held out outfits she would shake her head causing Deeks to laugh. Finally he realized Sophie would just shake her head at whatever he held up. In the end they chose a simple pink onesie with a lady bug on the butt, Kensi was the one that picked it out. The drive to work was uneventful but Deeks was glad his nerves were calming whenever he was in a car with Sophie.

"Hey Deeks how was your first night with Fern Jr over here?" Kensi asked taking Sophie out of the car seat Deeks had put her in. for the first time Sophie had smiled taking ever one by surprise.

"Well we're going up to see Eric and Nell aren't we?" Deeks said taking Sophie back, he was glad that Sophie had smiled especially if it was Kensi's doing.

"Hey Deeks, and Sophie I see." Nell said lighting up when she saw the bay entering the OPS center.

"I was wondering if you guys could watch Sophie since I have to talk to Hetty and the rest of the team are out in the field." Deeks knew it was asking a lot for Eric and Nell to watch Sophie but it was something he had to do.

"I have to go take your peace in the field but I'm sure that Eric wouldn't mind, right?" Nell said looking over at Eric who was stunned at this. Give Eric a high tech issue that could destroy the world he could deal with that in his sleep but a baby was a whole different story.

"Wait what…." Before he could protest Eric was handed Sophie whole both Nell and Deeks headed out of the room. Sophie was fine though since Deeks had left her with a blanket from home which seemed to calm her down.

NCIS LA

"You wanted to see me Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked once he entered her office, she could tell whatever to it was that he wanted to talk about was serious since there was no witty remark in return.

"Hetty I was hoping you could help me with this whole social services thing. So apparently they need me to sign the papers today for temporary custody then there will be several visits to see if I'm fit for full custody. Finally a trail where the judge will look over the case" Deeks said trying to see if he understood the whole thing after it was explain to him by at least three different social workers.

"That would be correct, what is it you need my assistance with?" Hetty asked it seemed like the detective had the situation somewhat under control.

"Well I was just wondering what will happen with my work load? I mean Sophie needs me but I also need to work." Deeks knew that Hetty would have the answer he was looking for, she had a way of knowing what would take place before anyone else did.

"Don't worry Mr. Deeks I have cleared it with everyone and you can take as much time as you like. Is there anything else?" Hetty knew that there were many things that this detective had to figure out before things would start to calm down.

"The funeral, I mean it has to happen in the next few days." Deeks had no idea what to do when it came to planning a funeral for someone he had never meant.

"All you have to worry about Mr. Deeks is what you will say at the funeral and what you and the little one will wear." Hetty had it all planned out, arrangements were taken care of the minute she found out that Sophie was related to a member of her team.

"Thank you Hetty, one more thing. Do you have a picture of my sister and her husband? It's for Sophie's room I think having a picture of her parents around will help her remember them. The last thing I want to do take over their places." Deeks asked his boss who only held out a package in her hands. He took it from her, took it and put it in his bag.

"Mr. Deeks remember to never doubt yourself." Hetty told him giving him a sense of reassurance that he needed. It felt nice to have the support of a leader like Hetty behind the decisions he was making.

"Alright then, I better get Sophie back from Eric before he loses his mind." Deeks said leaving Hetty laughing slightly picturing the scene that would be waiting for Deeks when he would go get his baby back.

NCIS LA

"Deeks thank goodness you're here. Take the baby." Eric said holding out Sophie for Deeks to take back. There seemed to be no damage that Deeks could see.

"Thanks for doing this Eric; I know that kids aren't your thing." Deeks said, but deep down he knew that Sophie was growing on Eric. While he was walking up the stairs Deeks could hear Eric talking to Sophie laughing at the baby talk he received as an answer.

"Well Sophie is pretty great for a baby." Eric told him just as Nell walked back into OPS. She looks flushed and tried after a hard day in the field.

"Yeah she is, thanks for everything wonder twins. Wave goodbye Sophie." Deeks said holding Sophie in his arms they both waved their hands to Eric and Nell. As they walked down stairs Deeks could see Kensi and he could fight the smile playing on his lips.

"Sophie Bear did you have a good day today?" Kensi asked taking Sophie out of Deeks' arms. She was glad Sophie was taking a liking to her since she was a big part of his life.

"She did, while uncle Marty talked to Hetty she played with Eric up in OPS." Deeks said explaining the day Sophie had today while Kensi was making faces at Sophie causing Deeks to grin like a fool.

"So did you talk to Hetty about the funeral?" Kensi knew that was something that was weighing on Deeks' mind. She was the one that suggested he talked to Hetty about it.

'Yeah she says it's happening tomorrow where everything is already taken care of. All I have to do is write a speech and show up." Deeks told her, the speech had been weighing on his mind all day. He had no idea what to write about his sister and her husband.

"Do you want the team to come?" Kensi asked, she really wanted to ask if he wanted her to come but she chickened out at the last possible second.

"Yeah I could really use some familiar faces there." Deeks said hoping that Kensi understood that he really wanted her there. He needed her there with him.

"Okay, do you want a ride home?" Kensi asked wanting to find out just how well Deeks was coping with all of this.

"No thanks, maybe tomorrow though. I have to go home, get the little one something to eat, get her to bed, and write the speech." Deeks aid listing off some of the things that he had to do on his never ending list.


	5. Chapter 5

When Deeks to home he did all the things in this new routine he had started. Once Sophie was put to bed he set up a picture in her room where she could see it in her room at all times. Finally he sat down on the couch with his laptop and stared at the screen. Now it was time to write the speech for the funeral which was tomorrow. It seemed to be happening more and more, him being speechless. Finally three hours later he gave up, hoping when he got up there in the morning he would have something to say.

NCIS LA

"Hey little one, it's time to wake up. We have to see mommy and daddy today." Deeks said, looking into Sophie's eyes he wanted to cry. Deeks knew what it was like to have no one there for you, no one to stand up for you, to fight in your corner. That would be the last thing he would do to this baby. Quickly he got Sophie dressed in a black dress which he had picked out just for this occasion.

"Hey Deeks, it's me." Kensi said yelling into the house after she had let herself in by picking the lock.

"Kens can you take her while I get dressed?" Deeks asked walking out in the living room in just his pajamas. Kensi could only nod trying to stop the blush that was creeping up onto her cheeks.

"Are you done Deeks? We're going to be late." Kensi said walking into the bedroom when he wasn't there she walked around till she found him in Sophie's room. He was just standing there staring at a picture on the wall. When she got closer Kensi found out that it was Sophie's parents.

"I can't tie the tie. I mean I know how but when I try all I can think about is how I'm about to go to my sisters funeral where Sophie will have to watch her parents get buried in the ground. So I stop, I stop trying to tie the tie hoping that this feeling will go away." Deeks said trying to stop the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"Give it to me." Kensi said taking the tie in her hand making quick work of it. After she was done Kensi smoothed her hands her over his suit jacket. Without thinking Kensi pressed her lips to his when they pulled apart neither could deny the spark felt between them.

"Kens what does this mean?" Deeks had so many thoughts in his head. Everything seemed too complicated all at once. Nothing seemed to be going where he wanted it to.

"Deeks I promise we'll figure this out later but right now you need to be strong for Sophie." Kensi told him grabbing everything they needed and headed into the car. It seemed like the longest car ride of his life.

NCIS LA

"Now it's time for Lauren's half-brother Marty Deeks to say a few words." Someone in the crowd said signaling Deeks it was time for him to make his speech. He felt numb as he walked up the steps to the front of the funeral home.

"Hey everyone I have no idea where to start. Well for those of you that don't know, I never knew Lauren or her husband; I didn't know Sophie up until a few days ago. Maybe it was fate, fate that I was the one that opened the door to where Sophie was after we found her parent. It could have been destiny that Lauren was my sister. Even though I didn't know her I think she's a hero, she died protecting Sophie and I will make it my goal to it my life's work as well. So now I take the chance to say thank to both of them, for giving me the chance to raise Sophie in a way where she will always know who her parents were and what they did for her." Deeks said finishing up his speech, by the end he looked out and saw the am all sitting. Kensi holding Sophie giving Deeks a nod letting him know that he did well. Sam and Callen were there as well paying their respects. Nell and Eric were there as well. Nell had tears in her eyes as Eric tried to keep her from falling apart. Finally there was Hetty who had Sophie sitting on her lap all Hetty did was smile at Deeks giving him a sense that he had said all the right things

"Hey girlie let's go see mommy and daddy." Deeks said taking Sophie from Hetty. Now that he had Sophie Deeks lead her up to the pictures of her parents thinking that it would be too much for a baby to see her dead parents in a casket.

"Are you going to take Sophie home now?" Sam asked wondering what Deeks was feeling right about now. He knew from the various funerals he went when he lost his friends in battle.

"Yeah she needs a nap so I was going to take her home. Plus I have the social worker coming over in few hours so I want to clean up a little." Deeks said excusing himself, it wasn't until he reached Kensi's car that realized she had been following her.

"I get that you need to figure this out on your own but I want you to know that I'm here no matter what." Kensi said as they drove to his house, during the ride home their hands had found each other's over the console.

"I know Kens, if you don't mind I just want to get Sophie home and down for her nap. We'll talk later though I promise." Deeks said when she pulled up into front of his apartment; he got out of the car and pulled Sophie out of the back seat. When he got into the apartment Deeks changed Sophie out of the dress and into another onesie. She went down without a fuss, and then Deeks got changed into something more comfortable just in time to hear a knock at the door. While he did all this Deeks couldn't stop thinking about the kiss he shared with his partner earlier.

"You must be Marty Deeks, I'm Ms. Dolly I'm the social worker assigned to Sophie's case." An older looking lady probably around 45 walked into Deeks' apartment and took little time to make herself at home.

"Hey sorry Sophie isn't here but she's down for her nap." Deeks told her, he was nervous really nervous. This would be the person who could make Sophie leave or stay here with him.

"Well I'm glad to hear that she's sleeping." Dolly said taking out stacks upon stacks of paper. Deeks could feel his hand cramping already thinking about how long it would take him to sign of them.

"Can I ask what I have to do exactly? I mean to get Sophie to stay here with me." Deeks asked somewhat rambling to this lady that he has just meant a few minutes ago. Suddenly Ms. Dolly stood up walked around the house for a while taking notes on all the precautions Deeks had taken. He had put safety plugs on all the open outlets; he had locks on the toilet and cupboards. Everything seemed to be taken care of thanks to the team who helped him get everything taken care of.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about it seems like the court wants to move the trail up a few days so it will most likely take place within the next few days. This is just to get temporary custody though." Deeks was ready now, ready to do this. He wanted to be a guardian for Sophie, she needed him and he needed her.


	6. Chapter 6

It was now the day of the trail which would decide if Deeks got temporary custody of Sophie or not. He had asked Kensi a few days ago if she would go to this with him, the two of them had yet to talk about the kiss they shared the day of the funeral.

"Alright Kens I just need to pick Sophie up from daycare." Deeks said it was Ms. Dolly suggestion that Deeks put Sophie in daycare to give her a chance to adjust to Deeks not being there all the time. The first time was equally hard on Deeks as it was Sophie, he could hear her crying for him throughout that day. It broke his heart but he knew it was best.

"So are you happy that you got temporary custody of Sophie?" Kensi asked once the trail was over; it was pretty easy since Hetty had taken care of almost everything in her usual sneaky manner.

"I mean I couldn't be happier that I got Sophie but that just means I have to go through yet trail to get her forever. I just wish this could be done so I could just things in order." Deeks said, now that the trail was over the two agents decided to take Sophie to the beach for the first time. Kensi drove to Deeks' house so they could get everything they needed.

NCIS LA

"Kens you're usual beach stuff is in my room if you want to go get it." Deeks said, Kensi knew what he was talking about. Since she was at this apartment so often, Kensi had her own section of the closet just for her. So when Deeks mentioned this she went to his room to get her things.

When she was in there Kensi couldn't help but smile to see that Sophie was still sleeping in her playpen located next to the bed, quickly she got dressed in her beach gear and rounded up supplies for their trip to the beach.

"Alright I think we have everything, we can just walk to the beach it's 10 minutes away." Deeks said putting everything in the diaper bag as Kensi out Sophie in the stroller. She smiled at the baby in the stroller, Sophie had on a purple bathing suit filled with ruffles, and of course she was covered in sunscreen and a hat.

"Hey peanut want to go in the water with Kensi hmm?" Kensi asked Sophie once they reached the beach, all Sophie did was hold out her arms and make a sound of desperation. Kensi picked her up in her arms and carried her into the water making sure not to go too deep. When she wasn't looking Deeks snapped a picture of Kensi sitting in the sand with Sophie beside her holding her hand.

"Are you two having fun?" Deeks asked even though he already knew the answer. It was nice to be here with Kensi, if it wasn't for the dog and baby it could have been seen as a date between the two of them.

"Yes we are." Kensi said in a baby voice which Deeks would never mentioned since she would most likely punch him in the shoulder for it.

"Kens can we talk, about the kiss we had? I mean only if you want to." Deeks said, when he kissed Kensi it turned out to be everything he's ever dreamed of or ever wanted it to be.

"Deeks you have a lot going on with Sophie right now, how about this once the trail is over then we'll talk about us okay?" Kensi told him, truth be told she didn't know what the kiss for them as well. Both of them knew that there was something that couldn't be denied between the two of them.

"Okay then, so baby what do you want to do next?" Deeks turned to Sophie hoping to mask his disappointment that Kensi didn't want to talk about it like he did. Deeks knew she was probably doing this for his benefit but what she was saying was breaking his heart.

"You want to go out for dinner?" Kensi asked, but before they could leave they went to a public washroom where Kensi changed into something to wear to a restaurant as did Deeks and Sophie. When they were finally seated at a nearby family style place they were all starved.

"What can I get for such a lovely family? I can see this little one gets her looks from daddy" The waitress asked having no idea what kind of fuse she had set off in Deeks.

"She doesn't look like me." Deeks said hoping that this conversation would be dropped after that. He was getting sick and tired of this but he knew it wasn't people's fault. Deeks was just pissed off that everyone kept saying his dead sister's baby was his.

"I think she most definitely looks like her daddy." The waitress just kept pushing him; finally Deeks just lost it at the expense of the lady waiting their table.

"She belongs my dead sister who I didn't know about till a few days ago. So when I say she doesn't look like me I mean she doesn't look like me." Deeks snapped at her shocking everyone that could hear him, after Deeks felt bad about it but it was too late the damage was done.

"Let's get out of here." Kensi said after they were all done their meal. She knew Deeks needed to leave here, so she grabbed Sophie, paid the bill and they walked to his place. During the walk home Sophie had fallen asleep hanging onto Kensi so Deeks grabbed a blanket around the two of them as they finally got back to his place.

"Well I better get going." Kensi said trying to get Sophie to let go of her, however the sleeping baby had other ideas. As hard as Kensi tried to get Sophie to let go of her without waking her up nothing seemed to work.

"I don't think Sophie wants you to leave yet. You can stay if you want." Deeks told laughing and snapping another picture before Kensi could protest about it, his goal was to get enough picture of Sophie that he could make an album for her soon.

"Alright, but I'll only stay for a bit." Kensi said blushing after Deeks took the picture. He wasn't the only one taking pictures though, he had told her about the album so she was now snapping pictures whenever she had the chance.

"Do you want to watch a movie? I'm sure she won't wake up." Deeks said trying to think of something that he could do with Kensi that didn't involve him asking her again to give their thing a try.

"Alright just turn the volume down to make sure she stays asleep." Kensi said taking her usual spot on the sofa waiting for Deeks to turn on their regular movie Titanic. Kensi was the one that had got Deeks hooked on it, now they both couldn't stop watching it even though they could probably reenact the whole thing. Just as he was about to press play there was a knock at his down, Deeks shrugged his shoulders at Kensi and went to get it.

"Mom is that you?" Deeks asked the woman standing at his front door; he hadn't seen his mother since he turned 16 and went to live with Ray. Deeks' mom wasn't the best parent either but she did a hell of a lot better than his dad.

'I heard that you had a baby." His mother said trying to get inside but Deeks blocked the path by using his body to stop her. The last thing he wanted was for her to see Kensi or Sophie.

'I bet you heard a lot of things about me over the years but this is the first you took a real interest in." Deeks said in a tone of bitterness to is mother, in all the years that it had been since Deeks left this was the first time he was seeing her.

"Can I come in?" His mother asked wanted more than anything to see the baby her son was taking care of.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I haven't seen you since I was 16 now you just come in here demanding to see the baby. How did you know about her? How did you find out where I live?" Deeks had so many questions for his mom, Kensi sensed something was going on so she went to put Sophie down where she finally let go of her.

"You would be surprised how well I can keep tabs on you without you knowing. Now I'll ask you one more time, can I see my granddaughter?" His mom was starting to get more and more irritated by her son's actions when he tried to keep Sophie from her

"No, first she's not your granddaughter, she's not even related to you. Dad was the one related to her but he's dead. I'm her legal guardian so you may never see her. If you have a problem with that take it up in court. So if you don't mind leave because I can arrest you….oh you didn't know I'm a cop, looks like you need to do a better job keeping tabs on me." Before his mother could say another worked Deeks slammed the door in her face. He was shocked that she had the nerve to finds out that he had Sophie, where he lived just to come and demand to see her.

"Deeks, who was that at the door?" Kensi asked shutting the door to the bedroom allowing Sophie to get her much needed sleep. When she turned to face his partner Kensi could tell right away that something was wrong.

"It was my mother, she wanted to see Sophie but I said no." Deeks said clearing his throat, after what he just experienced with his mother Deeks felt like he was punched in the stomach.

"Alright then, what are we going to do about it?" Kensi asked, she wanted to be here for her partner but she had no idea where to tackle this conversation. She was probably not the best person to talk to about motherly problems.

"I told her if she had a problem to take it up in court. Kens you don't mind I just need to be alone right now to umm- to try and figure this out." Deeks told her, all Kensi could do was nod her head. She understood wanting to figure things out but the feeling of being pushed away was still there.

Deeks knew that Kensi wanted to be there for him but right now he needed to be by himself. Just as he was about to start thinking about what to do next Sophie started to cry. Deeks walked into his bedroom finding Sophie crying, red faced, and fussy. The social worker mentioned something like this before, Sophie was getting more teeth in.

"Great, just what I needed." Deeks said under his breath, he gathered Sophie in his arms and started his way to the kitchen where he had put some infant Tylenol. After giving it to Sophie she calmed down slightly but would not go back to sleep.

"Alright sweet cheeks I know that you're not feeling like your usual baby self but we need to get some sleep." Deeks said to Sophie trying to put her down but in return Sophie started to cry once again. In that moment Deeks new this was going to be a long night. By three in the morning Deeks had no idea what to do next, he had tried rocking Sophie, walking around with her, she couldn't have any more medicine, they went for a car ride, she went in a swing, he gave her a bottle, nothing helped and he was out of ideas.

"Sam Hanna." Sam answered his phone in a half asleep manner, if someone was calling at three in the morning it better be important he thought.

"Sam this is Deeks, I know its early man but it's Sophie." Deeks said trying to talk over the crying baby in the back ground.

"Is she teething?" Sam asked knowing that at around 8 months babies would experience getting more teeth.

"Yeah she is and I have tried everything but nothing works. What do I do?" Deeks said starting to panic; the lack of sleep was finally starting to kick in.

"Put her pacifier in the fridge, it'll feel nice on her gums." Sam said remembering that was the thing that seemed to work best on his kids when they were small.

"Thanks dude, I owe you one." Deeks said hanging up on Sam to do what he said right away praying to God that it would work.

NCIS LA

"Deeks man you got to wake up." Callen said when he noticed Deeks was starting to nod off while the team completed their paperwork, they had all heard about Deeks' late night phone call to Sam about Sophie.

"Sorry dude, I just couldn't get Sophie to sleep last night. You know that she started to crawl at daycare and I missed it." Deeks said, the lady at daycare had told him this morning. He felt terrible that he was missing all of these milestones with her.

"Don't beat yourself up; I'm sure she does loads of other cool stuff with you." Kensi said she knew Deeks was afraid if he spent too much time working he would miss Sophie growing up.

"Sure there is but crawling is a big deal, I just get the little things. She knows how to wave and blow kisses now although she likes to only blow them to Monty and not to me." Deeks said smiling remembering how proud he was of her the first time she did it.

"Little things are better than nothing, how about his we all take tomorrow off and meet up at a park where we can all relax?" Sam suggested, he understood what it was like to miss the big things your kids did, but he also understood the importance of spending time with them.

'I think that would be a wonderful idea." Hetty said coming out of nowhere, when she spoke all the members of her team jumped a mile out of their skins.

'How about cutting today short?" Deeks asked hoping that Hetty was feeling generous and willing to agree with what he was saying. Everyone on the team needed a break from the job even if it was for just a day.

"I think that's quite alright but I expect you all at the park by nine tomorrow morning." Hetty told them but she doubted her words were said over the noise of the team getting their things together for all of them to leave.

NCIS LA

"Soph I would say you are much easier to deal with after you've had something cold and some teeth medicine." Deeks said to Sophie as they played with toys on the living room floor, he had to say this was the highlight to every one of his days. He loved the one on one time with her.

"Oh thank you for that." Deeks said when she handed him a toy that she was playing with, when he said Sophie turned to him and gave him a big grin showing off the teeth that were starting to push their way through. After another half hour or so of playing Deeks decided to watch TV, while Sophie was starting to fall asleep on his chest.

By the sound of the TV Deeks realized that it was morning and he and Sophie had both fallen asleep on the couch, of course it was still early so he put her in her room while he started to get ready for the park. He packed some snacks for her, a few bottle, a hat, sunscreen, diapers, changing supplies, toys, blankets everything that Sophie could possibly need for their day out together. Finally it was time to go so Deeks got Sophie up and changed then they were out the door with Monty in tow.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well well well look who it is, Marty Deeks finally decides to show up." Sam said when Deeks finally appeared at the park a good 15 minutes late. Everyone knew that Sam was joking however since they had all arrived early.

"No see I am on time all of you are early, I know you're little mind games and they're not going to work on me this time." Deeks said making sure that everyone knew he was onto their little trick they had tried to pull on him.

"Alright then, so what do you want to do first?" Kensi asked Deeks, she couldn't help but notice that he and Sophie were wearing matching outfits. Each was dressed in a sky blue t-shirt and jeans, Kensi didn't know which one looked cuter in that outfit.

"Well this turkey here," Deeks said nodding his head towards Sophie who was now crawling around her blanket, "wants to go on the swings first."

"She told you this?" Eric said smiling; they were all hoping to get a chance to have more quality time with Sophie today at the park.

"That she did, maybe me and Kensalina will take her." Deeks said carrying Sophie over to the swings with Kensi close behind him. Monty stayed behind with the rest of the team guarding the things that belonged to Sophie.

"What do you guys think about the two of them?" Nell asked staring over at Deeks and Kensi who were taking turns pushing Sophie back and forth. It appeared like Deeks had down something funny since both Kensi and Sophie were laughing.

"I think that the baby is the right amount of pressure they need to get together." Eric said, he was happy that Kensi and Deeks were sorting out the things that had been between them since day one.

"I think she means Deeks and the baby Eric." Callen said to him although none of them disagreed with what had been said.

"Well in that case I think Deeks is doing a great job, he's really stepping up." Sam said, it seemed like the navy SEAL and the LAPD detective finally had something in common; fatherhood.

"Do you think he's getting too attached though, I mean I'm glad Deeks has Sophie but nothing is for sure yet." Nell said ring every down to the reality that Deeks did only have temporary custody of Sophie. She still wasn't his for sure.

"They both need someone right now; with everything that Deeks has gone through I think having Sophie is good for him." Callen said, before anything else could be said Deeks started to walk back to the area where everyone was.

'Does anyone want to take Sophie down the slide? Kens and I are a little tired from the swing to try and keep up with her at the slide." Deeks asked hoping someone would take over for the two of them. It was hard work keeping up with an eight month, almost 9 month old.

'Alright G I think it's our turn to take on the slide." Sam said volunteering both him and his partner to watch Sophie providing Kensi and Deeks to rest.

"Thanks guys." Deeks said as they made their way over to where Kensi had stayed with Sophie. Once Sam and Callen were there Kensi went back to where the rest of the team was.

"Deeks are you liking being a parent?" Eric asked, however before Deeks could answer he saw something out of the corner of his eye. There was Sophie crawling on the grass with Sam and Callen behind her when suddenly a young boy ran over her hand with his bike he was trying to ride.

Sophie started to screamed causing Deeks' heart to stop; it felt like he was going in slow motion when he tried to reach Sophie. Once he got there Deeks scooped up his little girl and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay sweetheart uncle Marty is here, you're okay." Deeks said over and over again. He felt awful that Sophie had to go through any sort of pain. Kensi came over as well but the damage had been done. There was no real damage to Sophie's hand but it scared her none the less.

"Deeks I'm so sorry, we had no idea." Sam said feeling like this incident was all his fault.

"Kens can you take her?" Deeks asked, he wanted to talk to the boy that did this to his niece. Kensi did what he asked and took Sophie out of his arm but not without a struggle.

"Why were you riding on the grass? Did you even see her?" Deeks asked the boy who might have been twelve, anger started to fill his inside. He wasn't mad at the kid as much as he was angry at himself for not looking out for Sophie.

"Walk away man, cool off. All it was is an accident, nothing more." Callen said to Deeks, however Deeks wasn't backing down. Quickly Callen motioned for Kensi to come over who was only a few feet away. She came to Deeks' side hoping she would be able to talk him down from the edge.

"Deeks Sophie wants you, can you take her? It's okay she's fine but she's really fussy. I need you to walk away alright, don't do this especially not in front of her." Kensi said holding Sophie out for him to take, after a few seconds past Deeks looked at her with a gaze filled with passion and bits of broken emotions tied into one. Finally he took Sophie and walked back to the place the teams stuff was located.

"Next time, watch where you're going." Sam said to the boy who looked so scared that he might pee his pants any minute now. All the boy could do was nod is head and ride off.

"Well that might have dampened the mood but the day is still young." Hetty said once everyone had returned. Smiling Kensi gave Sophie to Eric and Nell who wanted to try the seesaw with her, and then Kensi tackled Deeks to the ground in a playful manner. The two for them continued this till Kensi made a break for the swing giggling like a school girl the whole time. Sam and Callen decided to play with Monty throwing him a Frisbee enjoying every minute of it.

NCIS LA

"That was fun, I'm glad we did this." Deeks said, it wasn't until now that he realized him and Kensi were holding hands on the swing set. Maybe this was his chance to make Kensi more than just his partner.

"Me too, Deeks do you want to go grab dinner sometime? Without Sophie I mean." Kensi asked, this was it she was finally taking the leap. Over the past few weeks she had discovered just how far her feeling for Deeks really went.

"Kens I think that would be a great idea." Deeks told her grinning like a fool. This was it, he had the chance to sweep Kensi Blye off her feet and he was going to do everything in his power to do it.

"Alright then." Kensi was glad their thing was getting back to where it was before the recent drama in their lives started.

"How does tomorrow around 7 sound? I'll get Sophie a sitter, fancy restaurant, nice clothes, just you and me." Deeks asked he didn't want to waste any more time with the women he could picture spending the rest of his life with.

"Everything sounds perfect." Kensi said smiling, she really didn't care where they were or what they did all she wanted was for her and Deeks to be together at last. She knew that they couldn't rush into everything with work and Sophie as factors to take into consideration.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay Sophie the sitter will be here any second, I promise I'll be back soon." Deeks knew what was coming, at this stage in her development Sophie was at the peak of separation anxiety. After getting put in charge of Sophie Deeks had read multiple baby books so he knew this was normal.

"Bye Sophie bear, it's okay I'll be home before you know it." Deeks said as he walked out the door seeing Sophie in the arms of the sitter but crying and reaching out for him almost broke his heart. It was hard leaving her but Deeks was also looking forward to this night he would be sharing with Kensi.

NCIS LA

"Hey Kens….wow you look…..wow." Deeks said to her after walking into her house and finding Kensi in the living room trying to get her heels on. She was dressed in a classic black dress tight in all the right places, tracing of make up on her skin complimented by her flowing locks falling around her shoulders.

"Thanks Deeks, you too." Kensi said taking in the sight of the detective standing before her. Her partner had traded in his usual hoodie for a button down dark blue shirt and new jeans that had his eyes pop.

"Well should we get going?" Deeks asked holding out his hand for Kensi to take hold of, walking the few steps over to him Kensi grabbed it and they walked out. The drive was filled with their usual banter; Deeks just wouldn't let it go that Kensi allowed him to drive in exchange for her being able to control the music.

"This is nice." Kensi said once they arrived at the restaurant, she could tell it was a step above the usual places they ate together. Walking inside they attached their hands once again, whatever would come of this evening they were going in as a team.

"We have a table for two, under the name Deeks." Deeks told the hostess smiling when Kensi realized he used his real name. The detective didn't want any lies between them, no fake names or backstories. It was just the two of them, finally.

"Yes you do, follow me please," Their server said as they led them to a table that was set with very expensive looking linens and plate settings, "Enjoy your evening."

"Deeks are you sure about this; everything seems so extreme and expensive." Kensi whispered to him over the tale, the last she wanted was for Deeks to feel like he had to spend a lot of money to make her happy. All Kensi needed was sitting right there in front of her.

"Don't worry about anything princess, just enjoy yourself.' Deeks said thinking how lucky he was that he was able to get a girl like Kensi in the first place. She dissevered everything that the world could offer he just hoped he would be enough for her.

Suddenly in the middle of their meal Deeks received a phone call that made his heart stop. At first when his phone rang Deeks just hung up wanting to spend this time uninterrupted with Kensi but when whoever this was kept calling he knew something was up.

"This is Deeks." Deeks said into his phone feeling slightly embarrassed that he was answer his phone in the middle of his first real date with Kensi.

"Mr. Deeks this is Kim the sitter for Sophie." Deeks didn't allow Kim to finish before he started to fire off questions. He knew something was wrong since he told her to only call if something was seriously wrong.

"Is something wrong with Sophie? What the hell happened? What did you do?" Deeks asked not thinking about the fact that he voice was getting louder with every question he asked. Kensi knew something was wrong right away so she signaled for the bill right away.

"It seems like Sophie had an allergic reaction to something I fed her, we're at the hospital right now. I think you should be here. We're at Ocean view hospital." With that Deeks got out of his chair and started for the exit with Kensi in tow who had quickly paid the bill. Once they got in the car Deeks was a wreck.

"Marty Deeks my daughter Sophie was brought in; her baby sitter said she was having an allergic reaction to something that she fed her containing carrots. Where is she?" Deeks asked decided it was easier to call Sophie is daughter than to explain the whole situation.

"It looks like your daughter was brought in after she was exposed to carrots, now we've got everything under control but we would like to keep her overnight. You can go up to see her right now, her room is 1352 it's on the third floor." The nurse told Deeks, Kensi was the one that ended up thanking her.

"Hey bay girl don't you worry I'm night here." Deeks said once he was in Sophie's room. He realized she was already asleep, carefully he placed himself beside her hospital issued crib slipped his hand through the grate and stroked her head.

"Do you want me to stay?" Kensi asked sitting down next to him, she knew that Deeks would need her in a moment like this and she was more than happy to support him however he needed.

"Would you?" Deeks asked not knowing if Kensi really would stay, he had no idea if she was mad at him for ditching their date for this.

'Deeks I'm not mad, I'll stay just as long as you need me to. You're my partner no matter what remember that." Kensi said taking his hand in her own; suddenly Deeks leaned into her and grabbed her in a hug. It was like he needed to make sure she wasn't going anywhere.

"You know I read in a book somewhere that it's normal for your heart to break for your child a thousand times a day but mine stops. When she falls when she stands up, or she cries in the middle of the night. Every day I think something might happen to her and that scares me to death." Deeks revealed to her, this is what their partnership was all about. When it was just the two of them each could take off the mask they were hiding behind and show one another who they truly were.

"Deeks you can't follow the books because I doubt there is one out there made for your situation. You have to figure this out one day at a time bumps are bruises are all a part of growing up. Sophie is lucky she has a man like you looking out for her. You wouldn't be doing a good job at this if your heart didn't stop." Kensi told him speaking the truth, she was thankful that she also had Deeks in her life because without him Kensi knew nothing would make sense anymore.

"I'm sorry about our date." Deeks told her; of course it was their luck though that something like this would happen.

"That's okay; I'm just looking forward to the next time when you make up for it." Kensi said making both of them laugh, which was a nice change to the heavy mood that had taken over the hospital room. They had both stayed all night, somewhere during that time both of them had fallen asleep in chairs. Deeks was the first to wake up in the morning. Quickly he checked the monitors on Sophie then snuck a peek at Kensi who was asleep in the chair next to him with her head on his shoulder.

"Morning, my two favourite girls." Deeks said pressing a kiss to Kensi head before he moved he then picked Sophie up and got her ready to go home.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a week since the accident and Deeks had not been sleeping. Sure he could catch a nap whenever Sophie had one but he found it impossible to sleep through the night. He would wake up at least every three hours just to check on Sophie now that she was sleeping in her own crib. Carefully he would crack open her bedroom door and peered over her crib. Once Deeks saw the rise and fall of Sophie's chest he would leave.

"Deeks, can we talk to you for a second?" Callen and Sam asked him. They noticed a change in the detective a few days after Sophie was home from the hospital. Each knew this is how Deeks acted after he encountered the torture earlier in the year.

"Look if this is about what I said about male pattern baldness I'm sorry. I know that both of you chose your hairstyle, nothing forced about it." Deeks said, the minute he said the joke yesterday he regretted it knowing how bad the hair jokes can be.

"No forget that, this is about you sleeping. We know something is going on with you this week. Is it the trial?" Sam asked, every member of the team was dreading the impending hearing of custody.

"That's not it, in fact nothing is wrong. I've just been a little under the weather lately no big deal. I'm fine, really don't worry about it." Deeks explained hoping this excuse would stick, the last thing he needed was the team down his throat about PTSD plus if that were to get brought up in the trial things could go downhill for him fast.

"Alright man, just know we're here for you." Callen said understanding that Deeks might want a bit of space when it came to dealing with whatever was going on, however he wasn't afraid to take action if this were to continue.

NCIS LA

"Ms. Blye, can you stop by my office for a moment, I think we need to chat?" Hetty asked the agent who was busy filling out paperwork at her desk. Wanting any excuse to stop filling out the mind numbing Kensi immediately followed Hetty back.

"What's going on Hetty? Is something wrong?" Kensi asked her heart started to race at all the possible scenarios that could have made her boss summon her to this office.

"It appears that your partner is struggling once again with getting a full night of sleep. Now I know something has happened but I don't want to get involved so I'm asking you to fix it." Hetty said, Kensi knew that Deeks was struggle and she had a general idea why.

"Hetty what do you mean fix it?" Kensi asked, she could never seem to follow what Hetty was saying most of the time and forget the ability to wrap her head around the secret messages hidden in everything her boss spoke about.

"I mean do whatever it is you did last time to get Mr. Deeks back." Hetty said dismissing Kensi from her office. Kensi didn't know about the impromptu dinner she had with Deeks when she got him to fall asleep when he was still trying to short everything from the Sidorov ordeal.

NCIS

It was a long day of work but Deeks got through it, he decided to watch a movie hoping that exhaustion would take over his body. He had Sophie beside him in a play pen sleeping and titanic at the ready. Just as the play button was about to be pressed there was a knock on at the door.

"Comin' coming, gosh you think a guy could get a second to himself." Deeks said under his breath thinking that whoever was at his door was trying to con him into buying something that wouldn't work.

"Hey I thought you might like dinner, I got us some fish tacos this time." Kensi said holding them out for her partner to see. She knew that they would have to do some talking late on but Deeks didn't have to know that right away.

"Alright then, quiet though Soph is asleep in the playpen I was just going to watch a movie." Deeks said leading them both into the room where he was just sitting. Quickly Kensi handed him a fish taco and they got to eating.

"Kens we might as well get that impending talk over with now, I can't believe you seriously thought I wasn't onto your plan." Deeks said he knew that's why she was here with him. Part of his heart though hoped she came here because of the feeling they now shared for one another.

"Deeks you know that you have to stop beating yourself up over what's happened. You can breathe now; no one is going anywhere any time soon." Kensi told him catching her partner off guard. It was like she read the thoughts that were hidden in the back of his mind.

"How do you do that? Know what I'm thinking without trying?" Deeks asked smiling at her, he knew she was right and he was going to figure things out but right now he needed some sleep.

"It comes with practice." Kensi said sliding down further into the sofa. This position was oh so familiar to them, Kensi with her head on Deeks' chest while he wrapped a protective arm around her waist. In a matter of minutes they were both out like a light.

The sound of a phone going off made the pair of them break apart, it took a second for each of them to find their bearing but once they did everything became clearer.

"This is Deeks." Deeks said answer his phone now realizing that it was the sound that had woken them from their slumber. While he was waiting for an answer Deeks also noticed that he had slept through the whole night without waking up.

"Mr. Deeks this is Ms. Dolly it appears that there is a problem with the custody trial." Those few words made Deeks feel like the wind had been knocked out of him. This wasn't supposed to be happening to him, not now, not after everything he's been through with Sophie.

"What's going on? What kind of problem are we talking about? The kind of problem that goes away on its own, or the type where Sophie might be gone forever?" When Kensi heard Deeks ask that she grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze hoping he understood that whatever this was she would be here for him.

"It turns out someone from your brother-in-laws family is trying to get Sophie as well, now this doesn't change too much but now we have to be more prepared for the trial. You will probably have to answer question by the people trying to get Sophie back but we will also ask them questions." Ms. Dolly explained to him, she hated to do this truly but it wasn't up to her. Truth be told she didn't know what the fate of Sophie would be.

"Thanks for calling, when is the trial?" Deeks asked not knowing if this would mean the trial is pushing a couple more days or if it would remain to be held in a week.

"The trial is still in a week, Marty I really hope you get her." Ms. Dolly said before hanging up the phone. It felt like Deeks was frozen there, everything around him continued to move at a speed that was so fast.

"Deeks are you okay? What's happening with Sophie?" Kensi asked scared since had never seen her partner in this kind of state before. He looked so lost and…breakable.

"Someone else wants Sophie." That's all Deeks could manage right now, things were just not in his favour it seemed.

NCIS LA

SHOUT OUT TO BEA THE MONSTER FOR THIS IDEA AND EVERYONE ELSE THANKS TO YOU GUYS I HAVE MORE IDEAS THAN EVER!


	11. Chapter 11

It was the day of the trial, Deeks and Ms. Dolly waited in the court room wondering when things would get started. Deeks takes a moment to take everything in. Two days ago he met the lady named Kate who wanted to take Sophie away from him; she was James' cousin from New York. The person that brought her attention to the matter of Sophie's custody was Deeks' mother.

Opening his eyes Deeks does a quick take of the court room, in the seats behind him was his team everyone had come to this giving him their support. Sophie was sitting with a social worker in a nearby playroom. There were also some others that Deeks had to guess belonged to Kate.

"All rise." A security guard said announcing the arrival of the judge, Deeks held his breath praying to God for the first time in many years that this would work out for him.

NCIS LA

Deeks shifted nervously as members of his team were called up to answer questions about him and his ability to take care of Sophie. First one to take the stand was Hetty.

'Ms. Lange you are Mr. Deeks' boss correct?" The lawyer for Kate asked, Deeks knew that this would be a hard case from the beginning. Call it experience from his years in a court room but he just knew this would be a difficult case to close.

"That is correct." Hetty answer keeping her cool knowing that last thing Deeks would find helpful was for her to lose her temper.

"You were the one that informed Mr. Deeks that Sophie was related to him? That no one else would take her?" That was another loaded question; Deeks knew though that Hetty would answer in a fashion that would hopefully cause people to lean more towards his side.

"I was told that but in my opinion no one else would do the job of being Sophie's guardian as Mr. Deeks." Hetty said smiling over at the detective looking very nervous but grateful for the answers Hetty has said so far.

'One last question, do you think that his demanding job is interfering with Mr. Deeks' ability to parent?" This was the question Hetty was dreading the most; she had to tell the truth after all she was under oath.

"Yeas, but he manages the best anyone would." Hetty sighed, she knew that was the main outcome of her being questioned by this lawyer, it make it seem like the job was more important than family. She could only wait for the chance to speak again.

"That is my last question; next in the stand is Eric Beale coworker of Mr. Deeks." The lawyer speaking on behalf of Kate said grinning now that Hetty answer just the way they wanted her to.

"Mr. Beale can you tell the court if there have been any accidents that have happened to Sophie while she was in the care of Mr. Deeks?" Deeks shook his head knowing what Eric's answer was before he even said it.

"Yes there were two accidents I am aware of." Eric said slightly louder than he should have, turning red at his mistake Eric shrunk in the seat.

"Can you describe the two accidents?" Eric just wanted this to be over with, he felt like the lawyer was twisting his words making Deeks to be this monster that he wasn't.

"The first was at a park where Sophie's hand was ran over by a kid on a bike and the other was an allergic reaction she had while in the care of a sitter." Eric said that was the last of his questions. Eric then walked back to his seat next to Nell feeling like he had stabbed one of his friends right in the heart.

"Nell Jones I only have one question for you, did Marty Deeks know that Sophie was allergic to carrots but did not inform that sitter who would be looking after Sophie for the night?" All eyes were on Nell as she answered the question.

"Yes he was aware that Sophie was allergic to carrots." Nell said regretting that she was put into this position in the first place.

"G Callen, would you please take the stand?" The lawyer asked causing Callen to get up and take the stand. He wasn't sure where this questioning was headed but he really didn't want to find out.

"You grew up in foster care, so you think it's in Sophie's best interest to be in the care of a relative?" Callen smirked knowing that his answer would be something this lawyer didn't see coming.

"I think it's in Sophie's best interest to be in the care of her uncle Marty." Callen said, it took the lawyer a few seconds to recovery making everyone in court who was here to support Deeks feel a little better.

"Do you think Mr. Deeks is spending enough time with Sophie?"

"I think he spends as much time with her as he can." Callen said hoping this testimony would make up for Eric's.

"Is that enough?" The lawyer asked causing Callen to take a few seconds to think of the answer.

"Yes I do because when Deeks spends time with her, she's the most important thing on his mind." Callen said, after that his questioning was done and up next was Sam.

"Mr. Hanna you have your own children, would you say that your job is more important than raising them?" Sam could answer this in his sleep.

"The job we do as a team is demanding yes but nothing is more important than being a parent."

"Does he job prevent you from spending time with your kids?"

"Yes it does." Sam answered knowing how it would look.

"Would you say that Mr. Deeks is a good parent?"

"I think he's the closest thing to a parent Sophie has." Sam said, when he was done Kensi was the next one to be in the hot seat.

"Ms. Blye, can you explain to the court the nature of your relationship with your partner?" Kensi knew this was coming and she had no idea how to answer it.

"We're still trying to figure that out." Kensi said, a million thoughts filled her head trying to figure out what the lawyer had up their sleeve next.

"Do you think of yourself as Sophie's mom?" The one blew Kensi away.

"No, I am not and never will be Sophie's mother."

"Do you think that Marty Deeks can handle the pressure of being a father?"

"I think he can handle anything you throw at him." With that Kensi went back to her seat, next up to be grilled was Deeks' mother.

"Mrs. Deeks can you explain your relationship to you sons father?"

"He was my abusive husband who would beat me and my son every chance he got."

"Do you think your son could turn out to be like your husband?"

"I think anything is possible." This made Deeks want to walk out of the courtroom right now; this was the one thing he had worked his whole life to prove otherwise.

"That's all; next I'll call up Marty Deeks himself." Deeks knew this was his chance, to say what he wanted to say.

"Mr. Deeks I heard that you went through a traumatic event earlier this year, would you say that you developed PTSD from this?"

"Would you say that you are stupid? I did not have and I do not have PTSD. I struggled at first but I received help."

"Is it difficult to be a cop, an agent, and a guardian all at once?"

"I manage."

"Is it you're goal to be the best father Sophie could have?"

"My goal is to raise Sophie to be a good person who remembers who her parents are."

"Have you ever considered not keeping Sophie?"

"Yeah I have considered it." Deeks knew this wasn't the best answer but it was the truth.

"Kate you may take the stand now." With that Kate, a thirty something preschool teacher with wild curls took the stand.

"Can you explain why you want to raise Sophie?"

"I want to raise her because she's the one connection to James I have left."

"Do you think that you'd be a good mother to Sophie?"

"I think I'd be the best mother I could be."

"That is all." The lawyer said, not it was Deeks' turn to ask the questions. He knew it was a good idea to keep up with the bar.


	12. Chapter 12

"May I call Ms. Hetty Lange up to the stand first?" Deeks asked hoping that he still had what it took to be a lawyer after all these years.

"Hetty, can you recall a time where Sophie wasn't in the care of someone who was qualified while she was in my care?" Deeks asked his boss, after that first question was out of the way Deeks could feel his confidence growing.

"No I do not know of any time where Sophie was taken care of." Hetty said smiling a little at how well Deeks was handling this.

"Do you think, as my boss, that I have PTSD which interferes with my job or personal life?"

"No I do not think you have PTSD."

"At the time when Sophie was first introduced into my care, was there someone else willing to take care of her?"

"No one else would take Sophie after the death of her parents." After that Hetty was sent back to her seat, next Deeks called up Sam.

"Sam in your own words can you explain the first time we were all introduced to Sophie?"

"After we found both of her dead parents in the house, you found that there was a baby in the next room. When you went in the crying stopped, and then you walked out with Sophie in your arms. She would only stop crying if she was in your arms. It was like she knew you were the one that would take care of her."

"Did you make mistakes when your kids were young?"

"Everybody does and I still make mistakes."

"Am I alone when it comes to raising Sophie?"

"No you have a family, this team is here for your and Sophie every step of the way." Sam answered then was sent back to his seat, next Nell was asked to take the stand.

"Nell do you think me taking care of Sophie is a good thing?"

"I think it's the best things that could have happened to you."

"Have I done anything to intentionally hurt Sophie?"

"God no, you would die before you let anything happen to that little girl."

"Do you think that Sophie would be happy in the care of someone else?"

"No I think she's is happiest when she's with you." Nell said grateful that the questions Deeks asked made him look like the ideal person to take care of Sophie, next he called up Callen.

"Would you say that your time in foster care was a pleasant experience?"

"There were good and bad times but it would have been much more pleasant if I had a constant care giver who cared and loved me like you care and love Sophie in my life."

"What did you say to me when I said I was considering if I should give up Sophie at the start?"

"I told you that no one would do a better job raising her than you."

"Do you still think that I am the best person to raise her?"

"I think you're the only person that should raise her." Deeks was thankful that Callen answered the questions the way he did, now it was time for him to question Eric.

"Eric do you think Sophie is loved?"

"I think she has more than any other kid."

"Is she cared for?"

"Yes she is cared for."

"Is it okay that I ask for help every now and then?"

"You wouldn't be human if you didn't ask for help every once in a while." Eric sighed out of relief thinking that he did a much better time during questioning this time. After he was done, Deeks called Kensi up.

"Kens do you think our thing gets in the way of me raising Sophie?"

"I think that you have found a balance that gives both of us more than enough time with you."

"Do you think Sophie needs me?"

"I think she needs you as much as you need her."

"If our relationship were to go south would that upset you being around Sophie?"

"No our relationship has nothing to do with the time I spend bonding with Sophie." Kensi said, it felt weird finally calling their 'thing' a relationship but she was glad it was out in the open. Deeks then called up Ms. Dolly.

"Ms. Dolly do you think Sophie is safe in my care?"

"I think she is safe as a baby could be, bumps and bruises are a part of growing up."

"Have I passed all the tests you made me complete?"

"You passed with flying colours."

"One last question, has Kate been cleared by social services to take care of Sophie?"

"No she has not been cleared, in fact up until a few days ago she didn't know who Sophie was." Ms. Dolly said shocking the courtroom, Deeks then asked his mother to take the stand.

"Mom when was the last time you saw me before the unannounced visit a few weeks ago?"

"I saw you when you were 16 and you decided to go live with Ray after I got a new boyfriend."

"Who I might add was also abusive to you, are you familiar with the fact that people who were abused almost never grow up to be abusers?"

"No I didn't know that."

"Did you know that Sophie belonged to a child that was related to my father not you?"

"Yes but she is still mine!"

"No she's not! Can you tell the court about all the nights you and dad were both drunk and high? The nights when you didn't come home, leaving me at the age of four?" Deeks asked starting to get anger at his mother for all the years that she caused pain.

"No I don't remember that." Deeks had to let his mother go for the fear that he would lose his temper at her. Next he called up Kate herself.

"Kate if my mother didn't tell you about Sophie would you even be thinking about trying to get custody of Sophie?"

"No but no that I am aware of Sophie I am not giving her up without a fight."

"Neither am I, can you tell me some things you know about Sophie?"

"No I have never met her."

"I know that she like to sleep with the blanket pulled up to her belly, now that she can stand by herself she likes to pretend to dance by bending her knees. I know that when she cries she sticks out her bottom lip, also she likes to eat goldfish but only when you hand her a few at a time. I only have one question left for you; did you ever go to the funeral that was held for my sister and your cousin?"

"I couldn't get work off so I couldn't go." Kate left the stand going back to her seat.

"Your honor may I make a statement?" Deeks asked the judge who only nodded.

"I know that I have made some mistake when it comes to Sophie, but now that I know what it's like to raise her I don't think I'll be making anymore. Now I'm sure that Kate had the right intentions but I don't want to replaces James and Lauren as Sophie's parents. I just hope I could raise Sophie the way they wanted her to be. Please don't take her away from me, like my partner said; I need her as much as if not more than she needs me." Deeks said to everyone in the court. He felt like this was his last chance to beg for Sophie the thought of her being taken away made the detective want to cry.

"Alright then I think I have reached a verdict when it comes to the custody of Sophie Kate-Lynn Bolt. I think she shall remain in the care of Mr. Deeks who show concern and a true love for the child. Congratulations Sophie is yours to keep." When those words were spoken Deeks relaxed into his chair, then Sophie was let into the court room. A smile covered Deeks' face as he went to scoop her up into a hug. This was on hug where he never wanted to let go. Finally he could start the journey of parenting Sophie without the thought of her being taken away playing in the back of his mind. In an odd way the team now felt like their family who complete.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a few days since the big reveal that Sophie would be staying with Deeks. Things had started to settle down, so much so that Deeks was starting to forget what his life used to be like before he had Sophie and he was totally okay with that.

"Deeks man, now that you have a relationship with Kensi me and G are going to baby sit for you." Sam said, strangely he was okay with the two agents becoming more than partners. Deep down he knew it was going to happen right from the start.

"Sam you don't have to do that. Plus Sophie is going through this strange where she likes to pick on Monty. It's a miracle he hasn't lost it by now, I mean he just let's Sophie do whatever she wants to him." Deeks said getting lost in the thought of Sophie and Monty together, when he brought Sophie home Monty got so excited he licked Sophie on her cheek making the baby giggle.

"Deeks trust me, you guys need this." Callen said, he knew that Sam was right but Callen still wasn't fully convinced that it was a good idea for the partners to have a relationship outside of work. The last thing he wanted to happen was for either Kensi or Deeks to get hurt.

"Alright, just make sure you take care of her." Deeks said still feeling responsible for the last time he went out on a date with Kensi.

"We will, now we'll be at your place by 6 you have reservations at that new Greek place down town, It's under your name, and Deeks make sure you take care of her." Sam told him knowing just how hard it is to find time to spend with the person you love you have kids.

"That is the last thing I would ever do." Deeks told them thinking this is the 'big brother' talk he had been dreading since Kensi had reveal their relationship continued outside of work as well. Overall it wasn't as bad as he thought it would.

NCIS LA

"Alright Sam you might have to help me out here, I don't have a lot of experience with kids other than yours." Callen said after they were let into Deeks' place and he had said good bye to Sophie. Right now Sophie was calm and playing with blocks on the floor.

"Don't sweat it G, we've got this." Sam told him looking around Deeks' place a little. It was different than he first imagined it, less 'surfer' than he expected. On every wall there seemed to be a picture of Sophie, in the living room alone there was at least three pictures of Sophie. One was her and Kensi at the beach in it Kensi was laughing with Sophie in her arms wrapped in a towel. Then there was one with Sophie asleep on Monty's back. Sophie was in another, this one she was in her highchair with what looked like jam all over her face. And finally in the last one there was both Deeks and Sophie each asleep on the couch.

'Sophie bear what do you want to do now?" Callen asked even though he knew Sophie couldn't reply, instead she just pointed to the table in the middle of the room. Not understanding what she wanted Callen turned his head to the side, all he could do was watch as Sophie crawled over to the table and pulled herself up.

"Did you see that?" Sam questioned, it was always nice to see that Sophie was growing up. He knew that it wouldn't be much longer until she was walking and talking.

"Yeah I did, do you think she will be able to walk soon?" Before Sam could answer Sophie went for a rumble but Callen caught her just in time. Once she was in his arms he held her up in the air and pretended to be an airplane.

NCIS LA

"This is nice, is your food good?" Deeks asked Kensi who was sitting across from him. So far everything about the evening was going the way the dream date would go.

"Want some?" Kensi asked holding out a fork full of the lamb she had ordered. She was really glad that the guys had set this up for them; she knew it was a big step for them to support them like this.

"Wow I thought I'd never see the day when Kensi Blye actually offered to share food with me, don't mind if I do." Deeks told her with his usual playful tone; after he was done speaking Deeks grabbed the fork out of Kensi's hand and took the bite.

"Isn't it good? We should have gone here sooner." Kensi said laughing at the thought. This place was fancier than any of their usual places where they would share a meal.

"I'm just surprised we haven't gotten kicked out yet." Deeks said bringing up just how loud they were being. After they were done with their meal Deeks aid and they made their way to his car.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Kensi asked not wanting this date to end.

"Yeah, how does the beach sound?" Deeks asked sharing the same feeling as Kensi did.

"That sounds perfect." Kensi said smiling and held out her hand. Grinning back Deeks grabbed onto her hand and they started their way to the beach

NCIS LA

"I thought she would never go down." Callen said after they struggled to put Sophie down, it seemed that she just didn't want to go to sleep.

"At least she can sleep through the night now; I remember how hard it was to deal with a baby that would wake up every three hours crying for no reason." Sam said recalling the times when his children would wake up in the night. Strangely though, he wouldn't trade those nights for anything in the world.

NCIS LA

"When did you know?" Kensi asked Deeks while they were walking down the beach; he just stared at her not understanding what she was asking him.

"When did I know what?" Deeks asked wondering where Kensi was going with this.

"When did you know that our partnership went outside of work? When did you know you were going to raise Sophie?" Kensi asked looking at him in the eyes.

"I knew that day you taken by those Russian guys, when I found you in that room with all the lasers I just knew you were too important to me to let you go." Deeks told her then he took her face in his face and pressed his lips to hers.

"That wasn't the only question I asked." Kensi said after Deeks pulled away from the kiss.

"One day while I was making Sophie a snack I just looked at her and I knew this is what I was supposed to do." Deeks said smiling at the memory playing in his mind.

"What about you?" Deeks asked wondering what she would answer.

"When did I know you were more than my partner?" Deeks nodded, "I think it was the day I called you when Granger thought I was a murderer. You were the only one I wanted to hear from." Kensi told him smiling.

NCIS LA

"Welcome back lover birds." Sam said when Kensi and Deeks walked through the front door. Each of them had a glow that was unmistakable.

"How was Sophie?" Deeks asked wondering how it went.

"She was great, a little fussy to get down but after that she was out. She went to sleep about a half hour ago." Callen said standing up and headed to the door; he was exhausted having no idea that taking care of her would take so much energy.

"Thanks again guys." Deeks told him as they gathered their things and left leaving him and Kensi alone.


	14. Chapter 14

In the morning Deeks woke up to the sight of Kensi sleeping beside him in bed. Smiling he woke up and got dressed, made breakfast, checked on Sophie. Then he heard Kensi get up, when she walked into the kitchen Deeks was speechless there she was dressed in his shirt holding Sophie.

"Sorry but I have to go, my mom and I are going to watch another movie marathon today." Kensi told him handing him Sophie then kissing each of them good bye.

NCIS LA

"Alright Sophie bear I think today is the day to find you a nickname, as you know Kensi had Fern then there are the wonder twins. Long story short we need to figure this out." Deeks said receiving a grin from Sophie, it was the kind where she scrunched up her nose and showed of the various teeth that had grown in.

"I knew you would understand!" Deeks said happy that he had the day off which he planned to spend it all with Sophie.

"So I was thinking of a few and here's what I have, Soph which we already use." Deeks said catching Sophie's attention when he said the common short form of her name.

"What about Sofa?" When he said this Sophie shook her head then point at the actual sofa in the living room.

"You're right; alright I'll get back to you on the whole nickname front." Deeks said noticing that Sophie was trying to move her feet while she was standing. He thought that maybe just maybe she was ready to start walking. He had heard that some babies walk at 9 months but it was uncommon, but now when was there anything common about this?

"I get it; do you want to try walking?" Deeks asked Sophie who only looked up at him. Carefully Deeks took her hands off the table she was using to support herself and put them in his own. Then he waited for her to move her feet, when that didn't happen Deeks just put her hands back on the table.

"Okay we'll work on it later no big deal." Deeks said to her, and then Monty came into the room and flopped down right down on the floor. Once Sophie saw the dog that was quickly becoming her favourite thing to play with her pointed at Monty and started whining.

"I agree let's go see Monty." Deeks said as Sophie started to crawl over to Monty; once she got there she grabbed onto his head and pulled herself up to a standing position. It was nice to see that both of Deeks' children got along even if they weren't the same species, around one in the afternoon Deeks decided it was time to put Sophie own for a nap.

"It's time for bed little bear." Deeks said getting Sophie changed and in bed, the whole time he was singing the classic song you are my only sunshine. Within minutes Sophie was asleep.

NCIS LA

"Hey Kens, I need to ask you something." Deeks said calling Kensi as Sophie was sleeping in the other room.

"Deeks, why are you whispering?" Kensi asked over the phone, she could barely hear him and for Deeks that was something new.

"Oh Sophie is sleeping, anyway I was wondering if you could watch Sophie tomorrow?" Deeks asked knowing that what he would say next could turn Kensi into a very angry lady.

"Sure for how long?" Kensi asked she had told Deeks that he didn't have to ask her if she wanted to babysit Sophie the answer would always be yes.

"Umm I'll be going undercover Kens, only for a few days though. It's just a routine drug case." Deeks told her trying to calm her down right away.

"Deeks…." Kensi hated it when her partner went undercover with LAPD since she wouldn't be able to contact him to see if he was good, or the fact that she wouldn't be the one there to watch his back.

"I know you don't like ti but it's something I have to do, this is part of my job you know that." Deeks said to her, it seemed like they always had this disagreement whenever he would go do work for LAPD.

"Yeah well it doesn't have to be." Kensi said bringing up once again that Deeks could just become an official agent already.

"We're not getting into this right now, I just need to know if you can watch Sophie or not. If you can't I can get Sam to do it." Deeks told her not wanting to start a fight when they were just starting out their relationship.

"No I'll do it, but you dare forget your promise okay?" Kensi told him hoping he knew that she was talking about the time where she made him promise that he wouldn't get himself killed.

"I won't, so I'll see you at my place around 2 then?" Deeks asked, he knew that it was the right thing promising Kensi that he wouldn't get himself killed but part of him knew that sometimes things were out of your control.

"Sounds good." Kensi said as she hung up the phone.

NCIS LA

"Did you have a nice nap?" Deeks asked Sophie when she woke up, in return he got a very sleepy looking baby in his arms wiping her eyes.

"I know it's hard to wake up sometime, how about we play with some blocks?" Deeks asked, although he would never admit it but he probably enjoyed playing with Sophie's toys more than she did sometimes.

"Is that a tower?" Deeks asked when he noticed Sophie trying to stack all her blocks in a pile. Then out of nowhere she knocked it down bursting into a fit of giggles causing Deeks to laugh as well. He thought to himself that he had a regular comedian on his hands.

NCIS LA

"Night Soph." Deeks said closing her door, it had been a day filled with fun which was something Deeks wouldn't trade for anything. Now it was time for him to get ready for going undercover. He started with food preparing various snack for both Sophie and Kensi knowing that Kensi wouldn't be cooking much. Then he made Kensi a list of things to do with Sophie just in case they didn't have anything else planned. Deeks wasn't too worried though this wasn't the first time Kensi looked after Sophie by herself if anything he was nervous about the case with LAPD.

This would be the first time since the torture incident that he would be going undercover with people other than the team. That scared him a little; he wasn't going to lie about it. This wasn't like all the times he went undercover before, now he had something worth losing. He had to think about Sophie and Kensi. Deeks understood that it was a simple undercover task but there were always risks involved. Maybe Kensi was right, maybe it was time for him to sign those papers Hetty gave him.

Deeks didn't know if he was ready to give up LAPD yet, yes they treated him like crap but Deeks knew that he was a cop. The idea of becoming more than that now didn't seem too bad but it wasn't something he could make his mind up overnight. A decision like this came with time and a lot of thinking something Deeks would try and do now. It was time to settle this battle he had inside of himself; once and for all he would pick one. NCIS or LAPD, cop or agent, station or mission, his team or the people that didn't want him. Thinking of it that way made it sound easier to pick one but Deeks was never to do things the easy way


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay Sophie be a good girl for Kensi, I'll be back in the morning." Deeks said kissing both of his girls on their cheek. He knew that this would be hard, not being able to see them all day. The only things getting him through this is the fact that he knew he would only be undercover for a day.

"Let's say bye-bye uncle Marty." Kensi said holding Sophie in her arms as they waved Deeks over. She was nervous about Deeks going undercover but she knew that Sophie needed her to be here.

"I get it, I'm going." Deeks said finally making his way into the LAPD issued car. Now it was time for him to do what he did best, become someone else.

NCIS LA

"Alright Sophie what do you want to do?" Kensi asked when she caught Sophie pointing at a picture on the wall.

"You want to see the pictures." Kensi said finally understanding what Sophie wanted; quickly she picked her up so she could see the pictures. Once she was up there Sophie started to point at all the people in the picture.

"That is Callen, Hetty, Sam, Eric, Nell, Kensi, Uncle Marty and Sophie." Kensi said going over every person in the photo, she noticed that Sophie was captivated by what she was saying. This little game was continued till the two girls went over every photo in the room.

"Okay Soph, I think that uncle Marty told me that right now it's time for your snack." Kensi said putting Sophie into her highchair. Going to the fridge Kensi pulled out a container containing some cut up fruit Deeks had made for Sophie.

"Now that we've had our snack do you think we should visit my mom?" Kensi asked receiving a nod from Sophie. She had told Deeks before he left that her mom wanted to meet Sophie which he was completely fine with.

"It's time to get into the car." Kensi said after packing up various toys, a few snacks, a blanket and the diaper bag. She then loaded Sophie into the car and they were on their way to her mom's house. When she pulled into the driveway of her mother's house Kensi realized that Sophie had fallen asleep.

"Hey honey do you need some help?" Kensi's mother asked when she saw her daughter struggle to carry everything at once. All her daughter could do was nod her head before her mother was at her side helping her carrying everything in into the house.

"Thanks mom, anyway this is Sophie. She had a little nap on the way here so she's still a little sleepy." Kensi directed to Sophie who was currently burying her face into Kensi's chest.

"Oh God Kensi she's gorgeous, she's looks just like Marty. Yeah you look like your uncle Marty don't you?" Kensi could only smile at the way her mother was talking to Sophie, although some part of her was sad that Kensi had missed so many years with her mother.

"I know, they even act alike, it's scary." Kensi told her mom as she put Sophie on a blanket and set up some toys for her to play with. As soon as Sophie saw the toys she was off to play with it.

"So with Sophie here are you and Marty spending more time together?" Kensi rolled her eyes; her mother always insisted that she should call her partner by his first name.

"Mom no me and Deeks are working things out, it's pretty good right now." Kensi said knowing what her mother would say next without having to think about it.

"Kensi, do you really have to call him by his last name?" Her mother asked not understanding it every time her daughter tried to explain it to her.

"Mom for the last time he is Deeks to me, I have and probably never will call him Marty. Besides he doesn't like it when people call him Marty as far as I know." Kensi said starting to question why Deeks never went by his first name.

"Fine whatever, are you two going to stay for dinner?" Kensi's mother asked her changing the subject.

"Yeah, I brought a few things that Soph could munch on while you and I eat." Kensi told her. About half an hour later the two of them ate dinner while Sophie ate some cheese and bits if bread. Once dinner was over Kensi's mom pulled out a photo album filled with Kensi's baby photos.

"Mom these are beautiful." Kensi said after she looked at all the pictures, they brought back a lot of memories of her father and her childhood before everything seemed to fall apart.

"Well I had a beautiful daughter so I thought she deserved a chance to relive the memories at some point. It was times like these that Kensi was glad she let her mom back into her life, although she also realized that Sophie would probably grow up looking up to her as a motherly figure. Kensi had a sense of pride when she thought about it.

"I think it's time I get Sophie to bed, I'll call you tomorrow. Bye mom." Kensi told her mother after she packed up the car once again and got Sophie into the car.

'Bye Sophie bye hon." With that Kensi got into the car and drove back to Deeks' place. The whole way home she smiled since the only noise in the car was Sophie's babble.

"Sweet dream Sophie." Kensi whispered before she closed Sophie's bedroom door. This was the part that she hated most, being alone while Deeks was undercover. Unless she had a distraction Kensi's mind would wonder what was happening to him, ugly images of what her partner might be facing filled her head. It was like she was having nightmares when she was awake.

"You have to stop doing this to yourself." Kensi said trying to force herself to do anything but think about Deeks, she watched TV, read a book, did everything until finally she decided to go to bed. So she got ready for bed then though if she should sleep in the bed on the couch. Opting for comfort she went for the bed. Monty even hopped up and snuggled with her, Kensi was glad he did this but she much preferred his master. Finally she drifted off to sleep surrounded by the scent that was so utterly Deeks.

NCIS LA

The sun was peeking through the blinds when Kensi was woken up by Sophie fussing over the baby monitor. Sighing she got out of bed and headed off to get the baby. Once she opened the door Sophie was in her crib ready to start the day. After a quick change and a new outfit the two girls were off to eat breakfast.

"How are my two favourite girls?" A voice from the front caught Kensi off guard but once she figured out who it was she calmed down.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kensi asked her partner as soon as he walked into the kitchen. She looked him over quickly checking for any bruises or scratches.

"I'm fine, a few bruises on my arms from the arrest but nothing too bad. How was Sophie?" Deeks knew Kensi worried the same way he did about her. He was glad he was home though; the whole undercover mission all he could think about was Sophie and Kensi.

"We had a great day, she was great." Kensi told him sensing that there was something that Deeks wasn't telling her so she glared at him when he sat down next to Sophie who had started to feed him pieces off her plate.

"What's with the stink eye Fern, aren't you glad I'm home?" Deeks could tell Kensi knew he was holding something back.

"What aren't you telling me?" Kensi asked thinking that something horrible had taken place and Deeks had to be the one to tell her.

"I told LAPD that I was done with their undercover work, I'll still be a cop but unless it's really important I don't want to do it." Deeks told her thinking it was the right thing to do, he had to think about more than just himself now. Apparently Kensi agreed since she hugged him and pressed their lips together, at that same moment Sophie covered her eyes laughing thinking it was so funny.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ms. Blye you and Mr. Deeks are needed in my office right away." Hetty said causing the two agents to follow her into her office

"What did Deeks do now?" Kensi asked assuming that her partner had done something that didn't impress their boss too much.

"Why do you assume that I did something? How do you know that it's not you who did something?" Deeks retorted although part of his brain was going over what he had done in the past days to see if anything had pissed Hetty off.

"Deeks you always do something." Kensi told him rolling her eyes; it was nice that things were back to normal. Their relationship was stronger than ever.

"Touché." Deeks said smiling since Kensi had yet to be able to figure out how to use the word properly.

"Are you two done?" Hetty asked catching the two partners off guard; they had kind of forgotten that their boss was sitting right in front of them looking somewhat amused at their banter.

"Yeah, so are you going to tell us why we are here?" Deeks asked he had a gut feeling that whatever it was the news would shake things up.

"The LAPD was going through your sister's house at my request since the city wants to put in on the market. Anyway, they found these letters and I think they belong to you." Hetty gave them each an envelope, Deeks' read the man who is looking after my daughter, and Kensi's read the woman looking after my daughter.

"Hetty I can't take this." Kensi told her trying to give it back to Hetty but she wasn't hearing it. Deep down Kensi didn't feel she deserved the title of the woman that was raising Sophie.

"But Ms. Blye, it's true." Hetty told them then ushered her agents out to read their letters in peace.

NCIS LA

Kensi walked into the ladies room which was the only place at work where she was free to have a minute to herself. Taking a deep breath she opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear the woman my daughter loves,_

_I'm sure you are wondering why I wrote these letters. And part of me is questioning that myself, but deep down I think it's just in case something does happen. I hope that you know just how thankful I am that my daughter has a woman in her life to look up to._

_When I found out I was having a baby girl my whole world stopped. I was terrified, you see I didn't have the best family life growing up so how was I supposed to have any clue to what it takes to raise a little girl who would be depending on me._

_I want you to know that it's okay to be scared and make mistakes. Sophie doesn't know that they are mistakes. I hope you tell her to be strong because the world is pretty scary sometimes and she is the only one that she has control of. Raise her to love the people who care about her because there is nothing greater in the world. I pray that my little girl will believe in happily ever after and prince charming but also that she doesn't need all of that to be happy._

_It took me a long time but I think that it's okay for Sophie to call you mom if she wants but I want her to always know that I was her mother and I loved her so much. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me and my husband you better make sure of that._

_You are the only thing she has to look up to for girl problems now and I want to be the first to congratulate you on that. You must be a very special person to have been able to raise my daughter. Also I want to thank you for doing what I hope is a wonderful job raising her. Give her a kiss from me and tell her that I will always be there when she needs whether she sees me or not._

_From,_

_Lauren_

_P.S_

_I have my wedding veil tucked into a box in the attic; I was hoping you could give that to Sophie when she finds that special someone._

Kensi was in a state of shock; she was so moved after reading that letter she had to take a few minutes to being herself back down to Earth. Now she understood why Hetty gave her that letter.

NCIS LA

_Dear the man my daughter will be looking up to,_

_I hope that you understand that I didn't write this letter with the intent that it would get read but if it is I hope you are a good man. I want you to understand that I want my daughter to have the best life possible and I think you would want that too._

_Sophie is a very special little girl but let's face it we both know that. I want you to be the one she rund to when she's hurt or needs her dad to scare off the monsters that haunt her. You are the one that has to protect her now, she is relying on you. I know that it must be scary to think that but it's the truth, my dad wasn't the greatest guy so I hope you are better than him. In fact I know you are better than himm if you are actually reading this._

_In the event that I am not there to see my baby grow up I want you to encourage her to shoot for the moon and enjoy every minute of the journey. You make sure that she has a solid family unit, I don't expect it to be perfect but I want her to have something she knows will always be there for her. You might be the type of person that believes in protecting her from everything but I want her to do things on her own, tests the waters but you can be there every step of the way._

_I hope you are funny and Sophie grows up knowing how to laugh, I want her to love despite the possibility of her getting hurt. If someone does get hurt I want you to take of our little girl. I've talked to my husband and if Sophie is young when we both leave the world we want her to know who we were but also know how much you love her now._

_Give Sophie my love and tell her that she will always be able to find me and her dad in her heart._

_From,_

_Lauren_

_P.S_

_I hope that you are the one that Sophie chooses to give her away at her wedding and know that she has a card in the closet for everything she needs._

Deeks was in tears when he looked up thanking God no one had walked into the armory when this happened. Gathering his emotions Deeks walked out with the letter in his pocket.

NCIS LA

"Hetty, do you think I can get a few things from the house?" Deeks asked, after he read the letter he realized that he needed to get a few things from the place that his sister once called home.

"I think that would be quite all right, here are the keys." Hetty said dropping the keychain into Deeks' outstretched hand. She was happy that these letters would help bring a sense of closure to everyone who needed it.

"Thank you for this." Deeks said to her not knowing if her meant the letter or the key. After the day was over he went home where he found Kensi trying to put something up in Sophie's room. When he got closer he realized it was the letter she got. Kensi had framed it and was now trying to get it centered on the wall.

'I got you a frame too." She said nodding her head towards a bag that was on the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

Kensi and Deeks unlocked the front door to Lauren and James' house. They were here to collect the things that had been mentioned in the letters they had received.

"I don't want to be here long." Deeks told Kensi feeling a little freaked out to be in this house, it was like he didn't belong. They had decided to leave Sophie at home in case the house would stir up any unwanted memories.

"Neither do I." Kensi said and they got to work. She had found the veil Lauren had talked about in her letter as well as some photo albums of Lauren and James' wedding as well as Sophie when she was just a baby.

Deeks had found the letters but he decided to go around the house, he saw that it was just like anything else. Dishes were still in the dishwasher, clothes still in the hamper, it was just like whoever just left one day leaving everything they knew behind. By the time Kensi was done she found him in the kitchen staring out the window.

"Are you ready to go?" Kensi asked him standing behind her partner, she knew that Deeks felt like his sister was taken from him but there was nothing she could do or say to make him feel better.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Deeks said closing the door; he was glad that it was over. He knew that Lauren and James were gone he knew that every single day when he looked at Sophie but being here in their house just made it more pronounced in his mind.

"I blamed myself after my dad died, I thought of every possible thing that could have prevented it from happening. What if he just stayed home me? What if there was something wrong with the car that day? What if I was in the car with him?" Kensi told him having no clue where she was going with this but she hoped that it was helping.

"What are you trying to do here Kens?" Deeks asked her, he knew that she was trying to get him to open up but sometimes it was better to just leave thing alone than to bring them up into the open.

"I'm telling you that I did it too, I question thing I did for a long time. But Deeks I need to know if you question being with me? I need to know if you regret me.' Kensi knew that it was stupid but it was one of those question that are always I n the back of your mind. You know that they're there but you just hope you if you ignore it enough it'll go away.

"How can you even ask that? Of course I don't question being with you! Do you question being with me?" Deeks asked he was kind of angry that Kensi would ask him that. Did she think that he didn't want to be with her? That was the furthest thing from the truth.

"Deeks you know that I want to be with you, all I wanted to know was if you were questioning it nothing more." Kensi told him feeling bad that she had made him feel bad; it was only a stupid question.

NCIS LA

The partners got out of the car then they walked up the sidewalk to Sam's house. He had offered to take Sophie while they did their thing.

"Hey guys, got everything you needed?" Sam asked and the partners could only nod before Sam's kids rushed at them with Sophie crawling behind them. It made them smile thinking about the facts that these little people were so excited to see them.

"Hey uncle Marty, do you want to come play with us?" Sam's little boy asked Deeks causing him to remember that time when he and Kensi babysat them and ended up falling asleep on the sofa together.

"Sorry kiddo Aunt Kensi and I have to get Sophie down for her nap. Maybe next time okay?" Deeks told him while he picked Sophie up off the ground and she wave bye to Sam and his family. That was the latest thing she was doing, waving to everyone and everything

NCIS LA

"Can we talk?" Kensi asked once they returned home and had put Sophie down for her nap. She wanted to make sure that they were okay and the disagreements that they had this morning was cleared up.

"Is this about what we said this morning, because Kens I really don't want to talk about it." Deeks told her regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Just like before avoiding the subject at all costs." Kensi sighed; she should have seen this coming he was always one to avoid conflict if it were to show up anywhere.

"No alright I'm not avoiding the subject; in fact I'm not even sure what we were fighting about. All I know if that I want to be with you, I wanted to be in a relationship with you the minute I laid eyes on you. At the time though, I didn't know that would make me fall in love with you." Deeks told her finally saying that he really meant, it was nice to know that it was out in the open and Kensi knew just how he felt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for all of this to happen. I just think we should be honest with each other." Kensi told him as he pulled her into a hug and held her close against his chest. They stayed there just for a second drinking in each other's presence.

"Since we are being honest with each other now I think it's time I give you this." Deeks told Kensi pressing something into her hand.

"What is it?" Kensi asked opening up her hand to look. Inside of her fist was a key, she was confused since she already had a key to his place for a few years.

"I know you're probably wondering about this so I guess I'll explain it to you. I want to move in with me. I want to wake up with you every day, I want to see you and Sophie as much as I can, I want you here all of the time. I want you to move in." Deeks told her, he could see the shock and fear all over Kensi's face. She had always been one to shy away rom commitment. Deeks knew that it had to do with everyone she cared about betraying or leaving her. First her mother left her father, then her father dying, the whole Jack leaving her chaos.

"I don't know what to say" Kensi told him truthfully, it wasn't that she wanted to break up with Deeks or to not be with him but she just wasn't sure of herself. She didn't know if she was ready for this, Kensi's fear of getting too comfortable kicked in but she finally decided to take the leap.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Deeks asked her praying that he didn't ruining everything they had by asking this.

"I think that you might have to get rid of some furniture to make room for mine." Kensi told him making Deeks' mouth to fall open causing Kensi to laugh. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her; he wouldn't leave her if he could help it. Deeks was always one to keep his promises.

"Alright then I think that can be arranged." Deeks told her glad that she had said yes to him, they were going to finally be together. Hopefully through it all, Deeks knew that whatever got through his way he would want to figure it all with Kensi by his side. This could be their chance at getting their happily ever after.


	18. Chapter 18

"Alright then, so you want to go to your house and get your stuff?" Deeks asked Kensi the next day. They had agreed she would move in today but first she needed to pack up and sell her place

"Yeah I talked to Hetty and she said she could get someone to sell my place, no muss no fuss. Are we taking Soph with us?" Kensi asked relieved that her boss had taken care of everything. She was still a little nervous about moving in with her partner but she was hoping once it happened everything would be fine.

"No the baby isn't going to be coming, I don't think that she could even crawl over all the mess you have on the floor." Deeks said laughing at the fact that they would have to go through all that mess today just so she could get everything in boxes.

"Who's taking care of her then?" Kensi asked him, she wasn't going to disagree with what he had said about her mess which had taken over her place.

"Callen offered to come over here and watch her so I thought that would work best." Deeks told her; actually it took a lot of begging in his part to get Callen to watch Sophie all by himself. There wasn't just a lot of begging, it took encouragement, and even some bargaining.

"I think I agree with that." Kensi told them, just as they were about to head out Callen came into the living room looking ready to tackle the tasks of watch a 9 and a half month old.

"Thanks for doing this Callen." Kensi told him as she handed Sophie off to him and jumped into the car with her boyfriend.

NCIS LA

"Alright Kens, where do you want to start? I was thinking the living room?" Deeks asked her standing in the middle of Kensi junk. They each knew that this would be a task and a half to do this.

"I think that is a good place to start, I'm just going to grab a few things that I want to take with me." Kensi told him then she was off to find the things she wanted to take for sure. First she grabbed her dad's gun and medal, along with his journal. She also took the clothes she knew that she liked most; finally she grabbed a few photos.

"Kens do you have everything?" Deeks asked after a few hours, he had found her sitting on the bed looking everything in her room. He didn't know how to approach her; this was unknown territory for both of them.

"I guess I'm ready to go then, want to get something to eat after?" Kensi told him as they carried boxes down the stairs and into his car.

NCIS LA

"Sophie bear what do you want to do?" Callen asked as Sophie pushed herself up into a stranding position, and then she started to bounce up and down to the music that was playing in the background

"Dancing I see, okay then let's see if you can groove." Callen said laughing as he turned up the music and started to dance right alongside her. Suddenly he picked Sophie up and danced with her in his arms. During this whole thing Sophie laughter filled the house causing Callen to laugh as well.

NCIS LA

"I hope you know that I don't want to push you into anything you aren't ready for." Deeks told Kensi after they stopped by a local diner for milkshakes and a burger.

"Deeks for the last time this was my choice, I want to move in, I want to be with you and Sophie." Kensi explained to him again, she understood that Deeks didn't want to feel like he had been pressuring her. Although she had told him time and time again that she was sure she was ready for this.

"I get it; I'll back off now mama bear." Deeks laughed at her, he was glad that Kensi was doing this for herself.

"That's right and no one crosses mama bear." Kensi told him getting milkshake all over her upper lip, Deeks caught this so he took his napkin leaned over the table and wiped it off, and then he carefully pressed his lips to hers.

NCIS LA

"Okay Soph, should we have some down time now?" Callen asked her just as he was about to put her down for her nap. Sophie nodded at what he said and went down without a problem. Callen then went to the living and sat on the sofa thinking about family and the thought of having some Sophie's of his own one day.

He knew it wouldn't be for a long time but he wanted that, he wanted the wife and kids. Callen knew he had a lot of baggage but then again who didn't have a few monsters in their closet. It was just a matter of time before he met that special someone who would take his breath away, the person he would want to wake up beside every morning, the person he would love till the end of time itself.

NCIS LA

'We can go on a car ride before we go back you know, leave Callen alone for a bit longer." Kensi said in a teasing voice, really though she just wanted to spend a few more minutes just her and Deeks.

"I guess we can take the long way home." Deeks told her smiling, the whole way home they sang along to the radio. They had a few laughs, shared a story all before pulling the car into the driveway. It had been a good day but now they would have to see the damage Callen had caused, plus they still needed to find room for Kensi's stuff.

"Hey guys, Sophie just woke up from her nap." Callen told them as Kensi and Deeks walked in, he had been playing with Sophie on the floor.

"Oh I'm glad you guys had fun. Did you stir up some trouble Sophie bear?" Kensi asked smiling down at the little girl who looked up at her whenever she said something.

"She was great, I was prepared for a lot more." Callen told him truthfully, he had expected crying and screaming and wanting to slam his head in a door. Instead he was met with giggling, and smiles leaving him in a great mood.

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about." Deeks reminded Callen of the first conversation he had with Deeks when he asked if Callen would watch Sophie by himself. Although he hated to admit it but Callen would have to say that the LAPD detective was in fact right.

'I guess you are right." Callen said shocking Deeks; he had never expected to hear that. This was the one thing that left him speechless

"Well that was something I didn't see coming.' Deeks told him after a few seconds of letting those words sink in.

"Do you guys want some help with bringing all this stuff in?" Callen asked hoping to change the subject from what had just taken place.

'No I think we can manage by ourselves, thank you though." Kensi told him before Callen left waving good bye to his team mates and Sophie.

"He did say I was right, or was I imagining that?" Deeks said after Callen left making Kensi sigh trying to not to laugh. Once he left Kensi and Deeks got everything in its new home box by box. In the end Deeks sent Sophie in one making her laugh.

"Do we have a special delivery?" Kensi questioned after seeing Sophie sitting in the box. Taking out a camera Kensi snapped a picture of the scene. This was one thing that Kensi wanted to remember, today was the say that they lived together.


	19. Chapter 19

"Sophie it's okay, it's only some lightning and thunder nothing to be scared of." Deeks tried to calm the screaming baby in his arms. This had been going on since the storm had started, it seemed that the couple had discovered that Sophie wasn't one who like thunder storms.

"Deeks give her to me." Kensi told him, they had been taking turns each trying something that would hopefully calm her down. First Deeks tried rocking her, then Kensi walked around the house, they sang, turned on music, put her in the swing, put in in the bed, but nothing would stop the ear piercing screams.

'Try giving her something to eat, maybe she likes to eat her feeling like you do." Deeks told her already preparing for the punch in the arm which he got almost right away.

"I'm going to have to stop doing that for Sophie's sake. We don't want her beating anyone up on the playground." Kensi told him in a whisper as she cooed into Sophie's ear doing this weird bouncing rocky motion to Sophie.

"Thank God I thought I would have to get some sort of arm protector if I had to deal with you punching me at work and at home." Deeks told her, he too thought it was a good idea to stop but not just for Sophie him as well.

"Just stupid up, I think we should put her in our bed tonight. See if she just wants to be close to us." Kensi told him thinking that's what she would want when she was little. Whenever she got scared she would run to wherever her dad would be before he died.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Deeks asked thinking about how Kensi tended to move around a lot in her sleep. Star fish position would not work so well with a baby in the bed.

"I think we could move her playpen over to the side of the bed and she can sleep in there." Kensi told think taking into consideration that safety risk. She just hoped that once Sophie fell asleep she would stay asleep.

"Do you want to put her down now?" Deeks asked, it was now his turn to try something with Sophie since the bounce and rock only made her cry harder. The only thing he could think of was for Sophie to try and get some much needed sleep.

"We can, but I think she's a little too scared to do anything but cry. Call over Monty for a second." Kensi asked him thinking that this crazy idea just might work.

"Monty, come here." Deeks yelled through the house making the dug run into the room and look at Deeks wondering what would be happening next.

"Alright Sophie bear let's see if Mr. Monty over here will calm you down." Kensi told her as she took the baby out of her partner's arm and held her. She then bent down so Sophie and Monty were on the same level. Monty did the logical thing when anyone is faced with a screaming baby being thrown at them, he ran.

"Some big brother he is." Deeks said seeing that Monty just ran away when Sophie was upset. He couldn't blame the dog though; he hated a lot of things with his Puppy PTSD as Sam liked to call it. Loud noises and Monty didn't mix well.

"I thought for sure that he would work, she loves being with him lately." Kensi asked him dumb founded. All she wanted was for Sophie to relax and stop crying.

"Alright I think it's time to get her to bed." Deeks told her and in about a half an hour all three of them were in the bed room still with a wailing Sophie on their hands.

NCIS LA

Three hours later and Deeks was out. He had literally passed out; Kensi gave him credit though he had been at work all day, chased down three suspects, and got into a fight with one. She would out cold too if that happened to her. Taking Sophie who was still crying but not as bad, a blanket, and a sweater Kensi left the room.

"Alright Soph I think this is a good spot." Kensi said relaxing on the sofa with Sophie against her chest with a sweater around them as well as a blanket.

"I think that you need to hear about the time when Aunt Kensi was scared." Kensi peered down at the little girl with tear stained cheeks and more threatening to fall.

"It was a few months ago when a very bad man took Uncle Marty. Now I know that he can take care of himself but sometimes it helps if Aunt Kensi is there just to make sure. Anyway, he was hurt really badly by that man and when Aunt Kensi found out what was going on her heart stopped. She had never been more afraid for herself or uncle Marty before. She thought that he would be gone forever, but then everyone put in a little magic and they found where the bad man was hiding uncle Marty. When Aunt Kensi got to where he was she was so afraid that he wasn't going to be uncle Marty anymore she started to cry. Then uncle Marty got better, he went to a few doctors and he always knew that Aunt Kensi would be there and nothing bad would happen when she was there. Now Soph I want you to know that Aunt Kensi will always be there for you too. Not matter what's happening all you have to do is cry and I'll be right here with you." Kensi told her kissing her head once her story was done, surprisingly it had worked and Sophie was now asleep.

Not wanting to ruin all her hard work Kensi got comfy on the sofa and drifted off to sleep, not noticing that Deeks had been standing there the whole time. He had known that Kensi got up with the baby, thinking that she might need help he followed her. Once she started talking to Sophie he just stopped and listened. It was sweet to hear the childhood version of what Kensi went through was Deeks was in the clutches of Sidorov. It had almost brought tears to his eyes when Kensi told Sophie that she would be there not matter what.

"Kens, Fern let's get you to bed." Deeks told her after he had carefully extracted Sophie off her chest and out her back in the playpen in their bed room. Now that she was sleeping Deeks prayed that she would stay that way.

"Can't, I have the baby." Kensi mumbled in her sleep, she knew that her back would be killing her in the morning but at least the crying had stopped and maybe she could get some peace.

"Kens baby I took Soph back to bed, now I think it's time you join us." Deeks told her pulling her off the sofa still half asleep and saying everything that went through her brain.

'Fine but I get the right side, and you have to make her waffles in the morning." Kensi told him smiling at the thought of her favourite side, with one of her favourite breakfasts, and her favourite guy there with her.

"Whatever you say princess, now let's go get some sleep." Deeks told her dragging her back to bed, before he could do anything Kensi was in the right side of his bed and stealing most of the covers while she was at it. Deep down though Deeks wasn't mad, he couldn't help but think in the back of his mind that this is where she belonged. Right there in his bed, on the right side, with him and Sophie.


	20. Chapter 20

"First put one foot, the other foot." Deeks said encouraging Sophie to start walking; he was holding her hands as she stood hoping that she would start the motion.

"Deeks she won't do it if you pressure her. She'll walk when she's ready." Kensi told him as she stepped out into the living room,

"Fine have it your way, are we going to ops now?" Deeks asked her, Hetty had requested that the whole team must come in for an emergency. Deeks and Kensi weren't able to get a sitter so Hetty told them to just come in anyway.

"Yeah I guess we should go now." Kensi told him, she was curious to find about the case. Plus the sooner they knew what was going on the sooner they could get this over with and could go home.

"Hear that Soph looks like you're going to hang out with the wonder twins." Deeks told her receiving a mouth full of baby babble in return. This had been the newest thing she had started to do, Sophie had turned into her uncle; a regular chatter box.

NCIS LA

"Hello princess." Sam said to Sophie as Kensi and Deeks walked into OPS with the little one. The pair of junior agents exchanged a look then Deeks spoke.

"What are we chopped liver?" Deeks asked it seemed like the whole office had heard about Sophie arrival since a flock of people had come by. The baby was now sitting on Kensi's desk with Callen supporting her; Sophie just loved all the attention. She was blowing kisses and laughing like the cutie they all knew she was.

"Come gather crime fighters and bring forth the princess." Eric announced in voice that mimicked someone from the medieval times.

"If Sophie is the princess does that make me a king?" Deeks asked grabbing Sophie and started to carry her up the stairs.

"I was thinking something along the lines of a jester." Sam told him going up the stairs right behind him; Deeks had to laugh at that. He had learned when he took this job that sometimes it was best to just laugh alongside them.

NCIS LA

"Alright Ms. Jones, can you take Sophie outside for a minute?" Hetty asked knowing it was best of the baby didn't see the horrible images that were about to be flashed across the big screen. Once they were out in the hallway the case started.

"Okay so it looks like the drug cartel is back in town, the LAPD wants us to try and stop them before they can do any real damage." Eric told the team, but as usual before he could get all the information out he was interrupted.

"What does this have to do with us?" Callen asked, this unit was meant to deal with military crimes not things that the LAPD couldn't deal with.

"If you could have let Mr. Beale finish he would have told you that the cartel is stepping up their game and has started to try and get their hands on US military men. They want them to flip side, share their information" Hetty said filling in the rest of the team on what was really going on.

"Okay so you want us to do what exactly?" Kensi asked not understanding the real point in this.

"I want you and Mr. Callen to go undercover and try and get the cartel leader to confess to getting military men to change side." Hetty said explaining the mission in more detail.

"Alright two things, first what are me and Sam supposed to be doing while Kensi and Callen are undercover? And who is the leader exactly?" Deeks asked, he had a feeling that this mission was just thrown together.

"You and Mr. Hanna will be keeping watch on Mr. Callen and Ms. Blye who will be going under as ex-military officers. The guy we are looking for is Pedro Romero." Hetty said as Eric flashed a picture of the guy on the screen. When it was all over the team left and Nell came back in.

NCIS LA

"Pedro, can you tell us why we have heard about you from some other guys?" Kensi asked when they had finally gotten a meeting with the new leader, she was confident that the case was wrapping up.

"I think that's because I have a way of getting the country to admit some dirty secrets." That sentence alone was enough from Deeks and Sam to burst through the door and arrest the guy. However the arrest was a little messing since the cartel leader was able to catch Deeks in the eyes.

"Down on the ground! Get down!" Sam yelled after seeing what the guy had done to Deeks. One thing was for sure the detective would have one hell of a bruise tomorrow. Once Pedro was on the ground Sam got out the hand cuffs and put them on his wrist making them just a little too tight.

"What the hell man?" Pedro screamed as the pain shot through his hands and arms, Sam only shrugged as did the rest of the team. None of them knew what he was taking about or at least that's what they would say if it was even brought up again.

NCIS LA

"Hey are you okay?" Kensi asked when the arrest was done and the case had ended well. Now they were on their way back to OPS.

"It'll be fine; I'll just need some ice when we get home." Deeks said when they walked into the bullpen. Catching everyone by surprise was the sight of Sophie taking some unsteady steps. Right away Deeks held out his arms ready to catch the little girl if she were to fall. The sight before them, brought tears to every one's eyes. These were moments were bitter sweet to Deeks, he was oh so proud to see Sophie progressing the way she should but he was upset that her parents weren't here to see it.

"There you go baby." Deeks said when Sophie fell against his chest after she steps were done. She looked up at him and laughed seeing the funny looking bruise that was forming on her uncle's face.

"I told you that she would do it when she was ready." Kensi said to Deeks smiling uncontrollably, she was so proud of Sophie.

"You guys got here right in time; she had been moving her feet all day. Finally Eric and I just decided to let her try walking, first try and she walked right to you." Nell explained she has happy that the whole team was there to see a moment like this. She knew that it was good to have some good memories in this place to out shine the bad.

'Now that she's up Deeks you'll be cursing yourself for starting it. There's no stopping her now." Sam laughed remembering the times when it hit him that he could no longer put his children in one place and know that they would stay there.

"Now she's walking next thing you know she'll be dating." Callen joked laughing at the terrified look that flashed over Kensi and Deeks' faces.

"No she is not dating. Not until she's at least 30 and he guy had to go through all of us first." Deeks said quickly, the thought of his little Sophie being interested in a boy. He knew that it would come but Deeks was praying that it wouldn't happen for a very very long time.

"I don't know Deeks; she'll have everyone wrapped around her finger in no time." Kensi told her boyfriend bringing up the fact that Sophie would give Deeks one look and he would melt. She knew that she couldn't say too much though, since the same look worked on her too.


	21. Chapter 21

Deeks and Kensi were out in the field when the OPS center received a phone call that changed everything. Now it is pretty hard to call this secure line but someone had managed to do it.

"Hetty we have a problem." Nell ran downstairs bursting into Hetty's office; the older lady had never seen the red head so out of sorts before. In that moment she knew that something was wrong.

"Ms. Jones what seems to be the problem?" Hetty asked nothing could have prepared her for what she heard come out of Nell's mouth.

"It's Sophie; someone just called and said they have taken Sophie." Nell told Hetty, shocking both of them. Eric was the one who had taken the call, the people on the other line had demanded to speak to no one but detective Deeks himself.

"Have you notified the team?" Hetty asked wondering if Kensi and Deeks knew that the little girl was missing.

"No they're all out in the field, what should we do?" Nell asked she was starting to freak out she knew that Deeks would never recover if something were to happen to Sophie.

"Call them in right away, but don't tell them what is going on. Ms. Jones are you sure that Sophie is missing?" Hetty wanted to know if this was actually happening or if this was a stupid prank.

"No Eric and I checked Sophie isn't at the babysitters. We called and she said that someone rushed into her house threatened her with a gun and told her if she did anything that they would kill her." Nell explained, just as she was about to continue Hetty got up and walked into the OPS center.

NCIS LA

"Do you guys know why we were pulled from the field?" Deeks asked, one minute he and Kensi were trying to get a suspect in the case to talk and the next they were being called back to the OPS center.

"No idea, but it seems important." Sam told him also wondering what was going on here.

"Guys, you have to hurry it's important." Eric yelled running down the stairs, when the team saw this they ran up at full speed.

"Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye, I have to tell you that it seems that Sophie is missing. The babysitter has told us that a gunman broke into her house, threatened her with a gun then proceeded to take Sophie." Hetty told them, as she spoke the colour drained from their faces.

"What are you saying, is she hurt? Do we know who is doing this?" Kensi asked it was like their worst nightmare was happening right now.

"We have someone on the phone demanding to talk to Mr. Deeks, I understand though if you don't want to though." Hetty explained to the LAPD liaison who looked like he was about to burst into tears on punch something in a matter of seconds.

"No I'll do it, give me the phone." Deeks said as he walked over to the phone and held it to his ear. This wasn't supposed to happen, Sophie was the one the one thing that was supposed to stay safe.

"This is Marty Deeks." Deeks said into the phone waiting to hear what the voice would sound like, he pictured a monster that haunted him at night.

"You must come to the place where it all started. You will come alone or you will never see the baby again." A voice that sounded like it came from a machine, this didn't make sense and Deeks wanted some answers.

"What do you want?" Deeks needed to know that Sophie was safe and she was going to be home with him soon enough.

"I want you to pay for what you have done; this is your one chance. Come to the place where it all started and then we will talk about you getting the baby back." Deeks knew that this was dangerous but when it came to his family logic was out the window.

"Who are you?" Deeks knew that whoever was behind this act was truly evil. It takes someone who is so messed up inside to take an innocent child.

"I'm your worst nightmare; you have an hour to go to the place where it all started. Then and only then you will get the baby back." With that the person on the other line hung up leaving Deeks feeling numb. He just had to get Sophie back; she was the one thing other than Kensi that really turned his life around.

"I tracked the call; it looks like it is coming from the house where Lauren and James used to live." Eric told him, it made sense that was the place where Sophie and Deeks' journey together started.

"Do you know who this is?" Sam asked he could only imagine what Deeks was feeling right now. If someone were to ever get a hold of his children Sam knew that he would stop at nothing to catch the monster behind it all.

"I think that it's the snake tails." Kensi spit out, she thought since they were the only people who were connected to Sophie's parents and wanted revenge for the killing of the gang members behind it.

"No that wouldn't be it the LAPD has told us that the snake tails have broken up and moved into another gang." Callen told her, they were running on a clock and it didn't make sense to waste time on options that weren't the right one.

"That could only leave two options, my mother or Kate." Deeks spoke knowing that what he was saying sounded crazy but he also knew that people did crazy things every day.

"Well at least we know that they aren't dangerous right?" Callen questioned he knew that deep down he was wrong however he thought that if he suggested it that it would provide a bit of a happy vibe.

"No my mother has suffered from mental illness all my life; she went off the handle after I shot my father. I think she's been done hill ever since." Deeks explained, it didn't make sense that Kate would take Sophie, he heard from Ms. Dolly that she was engaged and expecting a baby of her own.

"Well then we know what to expect when we get to the house." Kensi said as the team made their way down the stairs and into the armory to get set up for the impending tactical entry that was going to happen.

'Guys you can't go with me. You heard what my mother said; I have to do this one on my own." Deeks told them, he knew that his protests were falling on deaf ears.

'Deeks you are not going in by yourself, when people go in without a team things go wrong and we are not going to let that happen." Callen told him, this team was a family and if you messed with one of them the whole team was out to get you now.

'Don't you get it? She'll hurt Sophie if I go in with you guys watching my back. I need you guys to wait in the car. You don't come in unless I need you or I tell you to." Deeks told them he wanted this to go perfectly. His mother was a basket case who would not think twice about hurting people who got in her way.

"Listen to me; I want you to be safe. I need you to be safe, I need you. I get it that you have to protect Sophie but I have to protect you. You are my partner, I have your back and you are not going in there alone." Kensi told him, she didn't want Deeks to get hurt and the only way she could make sure that he would stay safe was if she was there with him.

"You are my partner, and I need you just not in there with me. I don't want you or Sophie to get hurt, I will be fine." Deeks told her as he pushed a piece of hair out of her face. With that they got in the car and drove to the house wondering the whole way there as to what was going to be waiting there.


	22. Chapter 22

"So do you know what you're going to do when we get there?" Callen asked turning around in his seat while Sam drove the team to the house where Sophie was being held by Deeks' crazy mother.

"I am going to talk to her, see how far that gets me. I'll let you guys know if I need help." Deeks spoke as they were just pulling into the driveway. Suddenly a flashback washed over the detective and he remembered the day that he first held Sophie not knowing what was to come of the situation.

"Deeks know that we are right here, just tell us if we need anything." Kensi told him making sure that he knew that the team was here for him not matter what would happen. He had to understand that she was freaking out too; she was just as involved in Sophie's life now as he was.

"I will Sam make sure Kensi stays in the car unless I need her." Deeks lowered his voice so jus the Navy SEAL would hear him, the last thing he wanted was for Kensi to let her emotions get the best of her. He knew that Sam would keep her in check and hopefully keep her in the car.

"We got your back." Sam told him handing Deeks his gun from the car and another one which Deeks but in the ankle holster which Sam had told him to wear.

NCIS LA

"Mom it's me Marty, are you in here? I came just like you asked me to." Deeks called into the house with his gun raised ready to shoot if it mean that Sophie would be safe.

"How did you know it was me?" His mother's voice called out from what Deeks thought was the living room; slowly he made his way over there.

"When you said, 'I'm your worst nightmare' on the phone, that's what dad would say to us before he beat us. I'm guessing you thought that I wouldn't remember but you should know that you aren't the only one who remembers everything he did to us…to you." Deeks explained to her, those words she spoke over the phone sent chills down his spine recalling all those nights that his father would say them before the punches and kicks came.

"You know what I had to do this then, right?" Deeks finally entered the room and saw his mother holding Sophie who was crying. Then he caught sight of the knife in his mother's hand and knew that if it came down to it that he wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

"No I don't know why you did this, can you explain it to me?" Deeks asked facing his mother feeling his heart break in his chest, he wanted nothing more than to lift Sophie out of her arms and take her far away from here.

"She my do over, I didn't do things right with you and I know that now I really do. Sophie her can have the best life with me, I need to prove that I can be a good mom." In her mind it may have made sense but to everything else it sounded crazy which just justified the fact that she wasn't in the best mental state.

"This isn't the way to do it, you were okay with me. I accepted my childhood a long time ago and so should you. Sophie deserves better that what I had and I think that I can give it to her. You need to let this go; it's time to move on." Deeks told her trying to sound calm but in actual fact his heart was about to pound right out of his chest.

"Moving on isn't good enough! I want people to know that I'm not a screw up, that I can do this without the abusive husband!" His mother was getting angry and that caused the rest of the team to exit out of the car after hearing everything over their coms.

"This isn't the way to do that! You aren't supposed to take a child, a sweet innocent baby who hasn't done anything wrong. She needs someone who doesn't hold a knife and goes crazy when things don't go their way, she needs me! You can't give her a motherly experience because you know nothing about being a mother in the first place. Where were you when dad was beating the crap out of me, calling me garbage that you should have left on the side of the road a long time ago? That's right you were off getting high hoping he would focus on me so you weren't the one to feel the pain. I was a child, and I needed you. You left when I needed you most!" Deeks lost to at her making the situation even worse, Kensi knew were this was going so she ran into the house ignoring Sam and Callen calling behind her.

"You have no right to say those things! I was the target long before you were; it wasn't my fault that you weren't the child he wanted so badly. I did the best I could and you know that, you were the one who is the monster I mean who shoots their own father and is about to do the same this to their mother." Kensi was finally in the room looking at the mother and son who did look alike. If she wasn't in this situation she would have commented on the fact that Deeks got his eyes from his mother.

"That's the thing; people make terrible mistakes that they hope will work out in the end. Both of you did things that you aren't proud of but why are you brining Sophie into this? If you ask me the real problem is the relationship between you two. Trust me I get dealing with mothers are hard and children aren't easy either but if you put effort onto them and really try they can be one of the best things that has ever happened to you." It tool Kensi a bit to realize that she was the one that was saying these things. She also knew that Deeks would be beyond pissed at her for coming in here but that's what the two of them did; put their lives on the live to save each other.

"Who is she? I told you to come alone Marty can't you do anything right?" His mother yelled, in that instant the knife lowered and Kensi saw a chance that she was willing to take. Quickly she lunged for Sophie keeping in mind that a knife was just inches from the baby. It was something out of the movies, she got Sophie in her arms set her on the ground behind her and flipped the lady causing the threat. Then Sam and Callen ran in to finish the arrest.

"Sophie, come here love bug." Deeks said picking up the little girl and bringing her to his chest. She was safe and that was everything to Deeks, a second later Kensi was in the mix and he had never felt so thankful in his life. Both of his girls were safe and he was truly happy.

"You were supposed to stay in the car." Deeks commented to Kensi giving her the quick once over to see if she had been injured, in the distant he could hear his mother yelling but right now he wasn't going to let her spoil this for him.

"When have you ever known me to listen to what you told me to do?" Kensi asked looking up at him and smiling. She never would have guessed that she would have fallen this hard for a surfer that knew how to push her buttons but then again some things are meant to be.

"Touché, just please don't do that again." Deeks told her, having Sophie in one arm and the other wrapped around Kensi's waist they left the house that caused nothing but pain and walked off into the LA sunlight.


	23. Chapter 23

Kensi and Deeks were home from the terrifying day they had experienced. Sophie had been looked at by a doctor and gotten a clean bill of health. The doctor had recommended that Kensi and Deeks spend time with her. However they both knew that was more for their health and wellbeing than Sophie's.

"I think we should get to bed, we've had a long day." Kensi said after getting ready for bed, Sophie was almost asleep on Deeks' chest which was a regular thing that took place. However now that Kensi was faced with the idea of losing Deeks or Sophie forever made her treasure this moment even more.

"Do you want to take her?" Deeks asked, he had enjoyed this moment with Sophie. He had tried to take in every aspect of Sophie even to the last eyelash she had. Today had brought up the fact that life could be ended too early and needed to be savored.

"No I think that she's comfortable where she is." Kensi told him; finally they went into Sophie's room and put her in the crib. They took a moment just to look how peaceful she was when she was at the mercy of dreamland.

"Now I think we should get some sleep." Deeks said breaking the daze they were both in while they looked at the little girl before them, finally after what seemed like and eternity the partners walked out of the room and into their own.

NCIS LA

In the middle of the night Kensi rolled over from her usual 'star fish position' to her boyfriend/pillow that she usually used. After feeling around for a while Kensi then realized that her partner was no longer in the bed or in the room for that matter. Fear took over her body as she pulled on a robe over her pajamas. With a racing heart Kensi out of the bed and walked into the hall. That's when she noticed that Sophie's door was propped open more than usual. Sighing that both of them were save she went in to see what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Kensi asked when he saw Deeks in the rocking chair with a sleeping baby on his chest. He was just rocking and humming a song so quietly that Kensi could barely hear it herself.

"I can't sleep; whenever I close my eyes my brain goes back to today and starts replaying memories." Deeks explained to her, he didn't know how long he had been in Sophie's room but he didn't really care.

"'What does this have to do with Sophie and you holding her while she sleeps?" Kensi understood that he was not in the best state after facing his mother and the thought of almost losing the little girl that they had both come to love more than anything else.

"This is where I know I did the right thing. I did right when I shot my dad; I did the right thing today by saying all those things. Sophie is like the one reason that's good for doing all those things I did in the past." Deeks didn't know how to explain it but Sophie was like the answer to the never ending question of why that seemed to be a broken record in his head.

"No she's not the only proof you have, what about all those cases that you helped out on, all those people that you saved. Then there are Michelle and Sam, you saved them Deeks. You saved me, before you I was just floating now I have people that need me." Kensi told him, every once in a while she did this for herself. She listed every good thing that happened in her life, whenever she was feeling like things just weren't going her way this tended to make her feel better.

"Those are just things I did, they don't mean anything." Deeks brushed it off, he always had a hard time with the good he did in the world thinking that it was never enough.

"The bad things you did don't mean anything either." Kensi told him now beside him hoping that what she was saying was getting through to him.

"What if she turns out like me?" Deeks asked talking about Sophie and what she would turn out like in the future. That was the thing that made him come here, the thought that Sophie would follow the same path he did.

"What would be so bad about that?" Kensi asked him; in her opinion the world would be a better place if more people were like Marty Deeks.

"She could grow up to ramble, and annoy people." Deeks knew that these were little things but he didn't want Sophie to be anything like him. He was praying that she would act like Kensi.

"Some find it charming and you aren't that annoying." Kensi thought about it and even those little things were ones that she learned to love. It took a little time but she couldn't picture him any other way.

"She could grow up to hate us." Deeks didn't know if that was something that every parent worried about but it was something that he thought about time and time again.

"Most girls are difficult when they reach the teens. Take it from me; a little girl like Sophie will know you will always be there for her no matter what. I think that's a pretty great thing to do." Kensi told him and finally Deeks got up put Sophie back in her crib. Then with the help of Kensi he got back into bed hoping that the demons that filled his mind would rest giving him a chance to sleep before the sun broke through the clouds.

"Whatever you did in the past, I don't care about. What you do in the future I can help with and right now everything is fine….everything is good." Kensi told him with her head on his chest hoping that he would take in account that she used the word 'good' which is their code for everything is okay, that they will always have each other's back.

"You know that this is a role reversal. I'm the one that is usually all certain about things and convincing you that everything will work out in the end." Deeks told her smiling a little to himself. He liked this side of Kensi but if he was being honestly there wasn't a side of Kensi that he didn't like.

"What can I say, with all the time we spend together you have rubbed off on me. I've tried to maintain my true self but it wasn't something I could avoid." Kensi said causing both of them to laugh and finally get a happy moment in a day that was filled with events that they both wanted to forget.

"I think we should get some sleep now." Deeks told the beautiful girl lying on his chest but soon enough he heard that cute little piglet snort coming from Kensi whenever she was asleep. Carefully he pulled the blanket up around them and decided that maybe with Kensi by his side that he could face the terrors that were waiting for him.

"No nightmares." Kensi stated when the alarm went off and she had realized that Deeks had a uneventful slumber after their heart to heart. She was glad that he was able to get some much needed rest and they could try and move on from what had happened.

"Yeah, thank you." Deeks told her glad that she was here for him even when he didn't know that he needed her.

'No need to do that." Kensi smiled just as they were hoping to sleep in a little more they heard Sophie babble over the monitor and realized that their day had started.


	24. Chapter 24

"Deeks you have to stop freaking out, everything will be fine." Kensi told him, Sophie's first birthday was less than a week away and her partner had been replaced by some crazy party planner who was currently losing it.

"You're right it will be fine once I figured out the theme, its animals. We'll take the team to the zoo have a nice little picnic where Sophie can have the day to herself." Deeks was someone who had always made a big deal out of birthdays. He never knew why he enjoyed birthdays so much but maybe it had to do with the fact that on his birthday he was able to do whatever he wanted, during his childhood that was the best gift he could ask for.

"You realize she probably won't remember this right?" Kensi had to laugh at the fact that she had never seen Deeks so invested into something that was probably more for himself than anyone else; he was after all a child at heart.

"I will, you will, and everyone on the team will so we can tell her about it." Deeks sighed things were just so crazy. He had to confirm the cake, get someone other than Kensi to help with decorations and get Sophie a present.

"Alright, why don't we spilt your list in half and take it from there?" Kensi asked holding Sophie's hand as she walked across the back yard. It was a beautiful day and the little family was going to make the most of it.

"Fine, I still think we should have a slideshow though. Her first words need to be documented." Deeks told her remembering the day that he and Kensi heard Sophie say her first word.

NCIS LA

It was a regular night time routine, he had read in a book that she would start to talk soon but neither Kensi nor Deeks thought about what that word would be. While calling Monty into the house after letting him out Deeks noticed Sophie staring at the dog.

"That's Monty." Deeks told her knowing that it was important to start naming things so Sophie could know what they were and what they were called.

"Monty." Sophie repeated catching Deeks off guard, although it came out more like Motee it was still a word. Quickly he called Kensi to get the camera so she could see what was happening.

"Soph who is that?" Deeks said pointing to the dog sitting beside them, knowing that the camera was rolling

"Monty." Sophie said grinning and reaching out to the dog. So Deeks put her down and watched as she toddled over and hugged the dog.

NCIS LA

"Just wait I think Kensi will be next." Kensi said bragging, she and Deeks had an ongoing bet guessing who's name Sophie would say first.

"No don't influence her, that's cheating. Anyway do you think you can take her to your mom's for the day? I just want to get this done and you deserve a break." This was true Kensi was been called into OPS for a last minute undercover operation that lasted most of the night and early morning.

"Thanks, call me if you need anything." Kensi said taking Sophie off Monty, she couldn't help but feel bad for the dog that had an almost one year old lying on top of him. With that she packed up the bag and took Sophie over to her mom's house.

NCIS LA

"Thanks for coming guys; I really needed your help on this." Deeks said, he had called Callen Sam and Eric this morning hoping that they would agree to help him with the last minute party details.

"Don't worry about it, besides all of us still have to get Sophie a present." Eric told them, the men made the journey into the party store and got the things needed to have the best picnic in the park birthday party ever. Next up was the toy store.

"I'm going to get her a car that she can ride on." Callen told them, he was what some people would call the cool uncle that bought Sophie the things that were a little more on the edge.

"Make sure you know that it's safe, Sam what are you and Michelle getting?" Deeks asked still a little concerned about Sophie's safety when it came to the gift that Callen was getting her.

"I was thinking the classic jack in the box. Or the cute stuff elephant that I saw when we came in here." Sam told them, he knew just how important first birthdays were to the parents or legal guardians in Deeks' case.

"I would get the elephant, Sophie tends to scare easy." Deeks told him thinking about the childhood nightmares he had from the jack in the box his father gave him one year.

"Are we talking about you or Sophie here Deeks? Either way I'll get her the elephant." Sam said teasing Deeks making all the other team members laugh.

"Nell and I have decided that we will get Sophie an educational gift. So I have picked out this number matching game." Eric said letting his inner geek shine through, he wanted to be the one that Sophie came to for homework help when the time came.

"Alright sounds….interesting." Deeks said finding the words that would describe the gift that Deeks though Sophie would like in some way somewhere along the line.

"Alright now there all that left is to let Deeks find his gift." Callen said hoping that finding the last gift would be just as easy as finding theirs.

"Oh I already got them, I just came to make sure you guys didn't mess up and get something stupid." Deeks smiled, truth be told he had got his gifts for Sophie weeks ago.

NCIS LA

"So what time is the party again?" Kensi's mom asked Sophie was in her arms kicking up a storm wanting to get down and run all over.

"In an hour or so, Soph I told you that you have to stay up here. This place isn't baby proofed yet." Kensi said to the little girl who looked so very sad at the fact that she couldn't go everywhere like she usually did.

"Don't worry Soph; I'll get right on that." Kensi's mom said smiling looking at the little girl who had managed to get the TV remote and try to turn on the machine.

"On!" Sophie yelled this was another world that Sophie had learned. Deeks thought it was the cutest thing that Sophie had learned Kensi's TV habits.

"No we have to go home and get dressed for your party now." Kensi said waving goodbye to her mom while Sophie blew kisses as they entered the car.

NCIS LA

"Kens are you guys in here?" Deeks called out into the house after getting everything set up in the park, all that was left to do was to get the birthday girl to the party.

"Yeah we are coming right now." Kensi said as she walked out of Sophie's room holding the little girls hand. Deeks smiled seeing his two favourite girls in matching pink dresses that they each looked beautiful in.

'Well don't you two look cute enough to eat." Deeks told them before they got into the car and drove to the park. He wouldn't admit it but he was shocked that he had made it this far with Sophie. It's hard to believe that they had been together for almost three months.

"We're here Sophie bear." Kensi said when she noticed the section of the local park that was covered with table and chair along with balloons that seemed to be everywhere. She could tell that everyone involved had really out done what she had expected for a first birthday celebration to look like.


	25. Chapter 25

"Guys I think it's time for the presents am I right little Miss. One year old?" Deeks asked to Sophie who was way too distracted by the mountain of colourful gift wrap sitting before her.

"I think Eric and I should go first." Nell stepped forward handing Sophie her gift first. Giving her a bit of a helping hand Nell held out a stuffed pig to the little girl.

"What do you say Soph?" Kensi prompted her; Deeks and she were trying to get Soph to use her manners at a very young age hoping she would catch on.

"Tank you." Soph said giving the pig a tight squeeze revealing that it also made very cute oinking noises. Many gift later and all that was felt was the gifts from Kensi and Deeks, Hetty, and Kensi's mom.

"Okay Soph, this one if from uncle Marty." Deeks said holding her in his lap while he helped her open the three gifts that were at their feet.

"Oh Deeks it's so beautiful." Kensi and the rest of the girls gushed over the photo album that was filled with picture Deeks has taken since getting Sophie into his care. Kensi's favourite included a picture of Deeks and Sophie in the moon night. She remembered that night; it was the time when Sophie just wouldn't fall asleep so Deeks walked with her for hours. Then there was the other one with Sophie asleep in Monty's bed. Or there was the one where it was all three of them, Kensi on one side of the little and Deeks on the other. Each was kissing Sophie on a cheek while she smiled between them.

"I thought that Sophie might want to see what it was like to grow up with us." Deeks shrugged it off. He had also gotten Sophie a toy chest filled with toys that all made noise or had some sort of flashing light which had seemed to become her favourite toy in recent weeks.

Lastly there was the final gift which was a locket. Deeks knew that Sophie wouldn't be able to wear it for a few more years but when he saw it in the window he couldn't pass it up. It was a simple gold heart with a gold chain. However if you looked closely you could see Sophie's name on it.

NCIS LA

"Alright Mr. Deeks I have a few things that I have brought with me. This one is an ancient pen that I got while going deep undercover many years ago. Then I got her a rocking horse." Hetty said while they all noticed Sophie walking towards the horse in front of her. She seemed to love it already.

"The last thing I have gotten is for you Mr. Deeks." Hetty said handing him a package. Deeks held it in his hands with a questioning look on his face.

"Hetty you didn't have to do that, this is about Sophie not me." Deeks said trying to hand it back to his boss but she was hearing none of it.

"Open it Mr. Deeks and I think you'll see that this was something that should have happened form the beginning." Hetty told him, taking her word for it Deeks opened it and his mouth fell open.

"Deeks what is it? What does it say?" Kensi asked him, she had only seen Deeks act like this when something so shocking happened he didn't know how to reply to it.

"These are adoption papers." Deeks told her, this had been something that he had been thinking about but it had never been for too long. This might as well be like the NCIS agent forms that were still sitting at home.

"I want you to know that they just need a signature. I have already taken care of everything so there is nothing to worry about." Hetty said smiling at him. She knew that the detective and the little girl had a special bond that no one should get in the way of.

"Hetty you always do, thank you. I'll have to think about this though." Deeks said these papers could change everything. They could make everything shift from under him just when he was standing tall once again after a very long time.

"I wouldn't expect anything else." Hetty smiled seeing Sophie on the horse making animal noises to go along with it.

NCIS LA

"I guess I'm next." Kensi's mom said handing Sophie a bag. Everyone laughed as Sophie took out the tissue paper and threw it with a look of determination on her face. When all of it is gone Sophie pulled out a few homemade blankets and some toys that left Kensi breathless.

"Those were mine." Kensi stated when she saw Sophie hold up a few of her old toys. She could still remember all those memories that she shared with them.

"I hope you don't mind that I gave them to her. I always said that I would give these to my grandbabies and right now Sophie is the close thing I have." Julia, her mother, smiled thinking about just how much her daughter had grown in the time that they lost touch with one another. She would never be able to thank the team enough for bringing her daughter back into her life.

"Mom I have no problem with it at all." Kensi was glad that Deeks was okay with her mom being involved in Sophie's life. She didn't think that she could handle losing her or pushing her out of her life one more time.

NCIS LA

"I guess we saved the best for last." Kensi said while Sophie walked towards the gifts that were from her.

'I'm hoping that Sophie will also get your humbleness." Deeks said sarcastically, he was joking of course but it was scary just how much Sophie acted like Kensi sometimes.

"Alright Soph open it up." Kensi said to her, it took a little while but eventually Sophie got the box open revealing a big plus chair that Sophie had fallen in love with when Kensi had taken her to a toy store recently. There was also a stuffed dog that looked like it could have been Monty's twin.

NCIS LA

"Well now that gifts are done I think it's time for cake." Deeks said, quickly he lift the candle and held onto Sophie as the cake was brought in front of her. Once the song was down he helped her blow out the candles. Kensi snapped a photo of the two of them blowing out the candle thinking about the fact that Sophie was the spitting image of Deeks.

"I brought another cake for us to eat since I doubt anyone would want to eat this one." Deeks said pointing to the cake that Sophie had her hands in. her face was covered in chocolate but she looked happier than ever. Great, he thought, she has Kensi's sweet tooth.

"I think that's a great idea." Kensi said coming up from behind him. She had a piece of cake with her and was going to give it to Deeks when she got a better idea. Quickly she lifted up the plate and pushed it into his face.

"Fern you're going to have to pay for that." Deeks said kissing her on the mouth causing the frosting to go on Kensi as well. Kensi managed to break free of his hold in her and ran laughing into the wind.

"Go get her." Callen said knowing that Deeks worried about Sophie but the team had this one covered. Deeks then got another piece of cake on a plate and took off after his partner. The two of them had been chasing each other when Deeks finally caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. He proceeded to kiss her not caring that the team was watching them. They would have to learn to get used to this at some point.


	26. Chapter 26

It had been a week since Sophie had celebrated her first birthday with the team. Things like usual were pretty calm considering the trails that Kensi and Deeks faced on a daily basis. Sophie was making their lives better than even though. She had even picked up a few more words but was showing no signs of saying Marty or Kensi any time soon.

NCIS LA

"Time to go to sleep love bug." Deeks told Sophie as he held her on his lap; it was just the two of them tonight since Kensi was helping Hetty with something that scared him a little too much to ask about. He had just gotten Sophie ready for bed but decided that a story was in order.

"Alright the story starts with a young star named Shine. Shine was the brightest star in the sky. He stood out amongst the rest. All he ever wanted to do was fly-" Before Deeks could say anything else he was cut off by Sophie saying something that made his heart stop.

"Dada." Sophie said pointing straight at Deeks. He was frozen not knowing what to do in this situation. He didn't think of himself as a father but did consider Sophie like a daughter to him.

"No sweetie I'm uncle Marty. Marty not dada." Deeks tried to explain although it was quite difficult to try to reason with a one year old who had seemed to inherit a streak of stubbornness somewhere along the line.

"Dada." Sophie said with more force as if she was insisting that the man reading her the story was in fact her father.

"Alright Soph, I'm your dada." Deeks said kissing Sophie on the head before he laid her down in the crib for the night. His heart was still racing, what on Earth was he going to do? One thing came to his mind, call Kensi.

NCIS LA

"Hey what's wrong it's late?" Kensi answered the phone knowing that it was Deeks right away because of the number. Her mind travelled to the worst possible scenario right away.

"I'm a dad." Deeks said still having a feeling of shock over the whole situation.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kensi thought he was talking about another girl but quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. She was happy Deeks was happy and something like that could burn everything that they have been working for to the ground.

"Sophie she called me dada and I just went along with it, what are we going to do? I am not her father James is." Deeks said into the phone, it had been his goal from the moment he found out just how close he was to Sophie that she would know who her parents were.

"Deeks we both know that you are like a dad to her, and I know that you are scare but she needs you. James may be her father but you are her dad now. You're the one she's going to run to when she's upset and that's okay. You're her dad Deeks and personally I think you do a pretty good job at it." Kensi smiled into the phone, she had already considered Deeks Sophie's dad a while ago. She knew better than anyone about just how important a good dad is to a child. In her opinion Deeks was more than up for the task.

"Kens I don't think I can't do this." Deeks said he didn't want to be a dad. All he wanted no needed was to be there for Sophie. Being a dad left more room for screwing up and the last thing he wanted for Sophie to be messed up because of something he did.

"Deeks you do whatever this is every day. Now you just have the proper label for it. You were meant to do this, don't doubt yourself." Kensi told him.

"I guess you're right." Deeks said now calming down for this, maybe it was supposed to be this way. Sophie could still call him dada without replacing James. Not matter what Sophie called him Deeks knew that he would be there for the little girl.

"I always am, good daddy." Kensi said before hanging up, she had to get back to where Hetty needed her.

NCIS LA

"Everything alright Ms. Blye?" Hetty asked when Kensi came back into the OPS center, the phone call had interrupted a very important meeting.

"Yup just Deeks freaking out, where were we?" Kensi asked, she had a feeling that whatever Hetty had dragged her I here for was something that wasn't too pleasant.

"You have to go, overseas I mean. There is a mission that needs you and your skills right away." Hetty said knowing that Kensi would have something to say about this.

"I can't leave Hetty; I have people here who need me." Kensi said she couldn't possibly leave to go overseas now, not with everything just starting to work out.

"Your country needs you Ms. Blye. You'll be leaving in three days for a mission that is expected to take at least two weeks." Hetty said as Kensi shook her head. Hetty couldn't be doing this to her, she had to know that Kensi needed to be here.

"Alright then, one things though. Hetty when I leave I need you to take care of them." Kensi said with tears in her eyes thinking about how she would break the news to Deeks and Sophie. Leaving them would probably have to be one of the hardest things she would ever have to do.

"Of course." Hetty said she knew that she would get blamed for this. However it wasn't up to her, sometimes things just have a way of falling apart.

"No you have to promise me this. Hetty promise you won't let anything happen to them." Kensi needed to know that Deeks and Sophie would have someone out there looking out for them the way she usually did while she was gone.

"I promise." Hetty told her, there was nothing else to be said. Kensi nodded choking back eyes that had pooled in her eyes and left. It wasn't until she reached the car that she truly let them fall.

NCIS LA

"Kens is that you?" Deeks asked when he heard someone come in through the front door. It had to be around one in the morning by now. When he didn't get an answer he got out of bed and walked into the hall where the sound seemed to be coming from.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Deeks said to Kensi who was standing outside of Sophie's room crying. Without saying anything to him Kensi wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed. Carefully Deeks took her to bed where they laid there waiting for her tears to stop.

"Kens I need to know why you're so upset." Deeks said playing with her hair as Kensi laid on his chest listening to his hearts steady beat.

"She's sending me away." Kensi said sighing at the end, with her red eyes she looked up at the man who had been there for her not matter what happened. Now when they were closer than ever, they were being ripped apart at the seams.

"What? Hetty can't do that, she knows that Sophie needs you that I need you here." Deeks said, this wasn't just about him Sophie had come to rely on Kensi as well.

"It's done Deeks there is nothing we can do about it. Apparently I leave in three days and could be gone at least two weeks." Kensi said to him, she wanted to spend as much time as possible with Deeks and Sophie before she was shipped off to who knows where.

"No, we have to be able to do something." Deeks said although both of them know that whatever they tried to do wouldn't work. It was final, Kensi was leaving.

(PS I got the daddy scene form Life As We Know It AKA my favourite movie!)


	27. Chapter 27

Today had been the day that everyone was dreading. It was time for Kensi to go; all the team had come to the airport with her to say their goodbyes.

"Alright Kens I think that you're ready to go. Remember to kick some butt and stay safe." Callen said to her as he carried picked up the carry on she was able to take. He had been used to saying good bye to team member while they went on missions overseas. Callen knew that Kensi would be safe.

"I will thanks." Kensi said accepting his hug, up next was Sam. Part of her thought that this situation was like all their final goodbye but she refused to think that way. Now there was too much to lose if the mission went south.

"If you ever need help you call alright?" Sam said to her while the two agents hugged, he knew what Deeks and Kensi were feeling. He understood that Kensi hated this more than anything else. Deeks was probably already freaking out over the possibilities of what could go wrong.

"I doubt I'll need it." Kensi said laughing trying to lighten up the goodbye with a bit of humor, it looked like Deeks was rubbing off on her in more than one way.

"Nell I want you to keep an eye on Deeks okay, you to Eric." Kensi told them giving each a hug. She knew that Deeks would be in good hands when Nell took over for her while she was gone.

"We will." Nell said, she knew that she had big shoes to fill when it came to being Kensi in the field but she had always been one who was up to a hard challenge.

"I guess I'm next then." Hetty said, she could already tell that both Kensi and Deeks were mad at her for splitting them but they would soon realize that this was out of her hands.

"You better remember our promise alright? I need you to keep that promise." Kensi told her in a very serious tone. Nothing else mattered in this moment if Deeks and Sophie weren't taken care of when she was gone.

"I assure you that I will do my very best." Hetty told her before she gathered the rest of the team other than Deeks and Sophie and left thinking that they would want to say goodbyes by themselves.

NCIS LA

"I don't want to do this. I don't want to go." Kensi told him while Deeks hugged her with one arm holding Sophie in the other.

'I know but let's just say see you later than because I know you'll be back soon." Deeks told her, he had known that this would be hard but not as hard as it was proving to be.

"Okay, you keep your promise alright?" Kensi told him reminding of the promise he gave her of not getting himself killed. She prayed that he would stay true to it even if she wasn't there to watch his back.

"As long as you keep it too." Deeks said kissing her lightly on the lips; he wanted to remember everything that was happening in this moment.

"Bye-bye baby girl, I'll see you real soon okay?" Kensi said to Sophie kissing her head with tears in her eyes. In that moment Sophie held out her arms wanting to be held. Kensi took her from Deeks and whispered goodbyes into her ear.

"It's time for you to go." Deeks said after getting a text from Hetty, he hated to break up the moment but it had to be done.

'Alright then, time to go Soph." Kensi said trying to detangle the baby from her; Sophie was having none of it. As soon as Kensi tried to give her to Deeks the tears had started and it broke her heart.

"Deeks please just take her." Kensi told him, nodding Deeks held Sophie in his arms. It was a struggle but he got control of the baby but the tear didn't stop. Kensi picked up her bag and boarded the plane; her own tears finally fell as she left with the sound of Sophie behind her.

NCIS LA

"What is the mission?" Kensi asked when she finally got on the plane and was sitting straight across form Granger.

"I guess you want to get right into it then. It appears that someone from the US government has been selling military information to the Taliban. Now we have traced it back to one unit but don't know who the leak is. It's up to you to find the person and end them." Granger told them, he could tell that Kensi wasn't looking forward to this mission but it was something that could turn into an even bigger problem.

"Fine." Kensi said looking out the window to avoid the look from Granger. She hated this; she hated this situation and a bit of her hated Granger.

NCIS LA

"Deeks Michelle wanted to know if you would like to come over for dinner tonight. It's just a few beers and hamburgers nothing fancy." Sam told him hoping that in the end Deeks would take him up on this offer because Sam knew that it always helped to get out of the house while your wife was out on a mission.  
"I don't know Sam, I think me and Sophie are just going to hang out tonight by ourselves." Deeks told him, both Sophie and him were both feeling drained after the goodbye with Kensi.

"Deeks I get it man I do, but trust me on this one. It'll help to get out of the house and the things that remind you of Kensi." Sam told him praying that this

'Don't you get it Sam everything remind me of Kensi. I can't go anywhere without her coming to mind." Deeks explained, Kensi was the one thing that always seemed to help things.

"Deeks you owe this to yourself and to Sophie." Sam needed to know that Deeks wasn't going to sink back into the dark place that he went to after getting tortured by the Russians.

"Alright I'll be there at 6." Deeks told him sighing thinking that Sam was right. He needed to know that even without Kensi here he would be able to be there for Sophie who still needed him.

"Great and Deeks I promise that the first night is always the worst." Sam told him giving him a pat on the back. He was glad that Deeks had agreed to do this, maybe now Sam could get Deeks to forgive him for saying those awful things to him before they were each taken and tortured.

"I hope you're right." Deeks said thinking about how he would get through the night without Kensi by his side filling the room with her piglet snorts that always seemed to lull him to sleep. There wouldn't be anyone taking up this right side of his bed tonight.

'Feel free to bring stuff for Sophie or she can eat whatever we have." Sam told him snapping Deeks out of his thoughts. The team was all feeling the loss of Kensi but it wasn't like she was dead, she was just sent away for a little while.

"I'll bring stuff for her, anything else I should bring?" Deeks asked knowing that it was the polite thing to do when someone invited you over.

"Just you, the baby, and whatever she needs." Sam smiled thinking that maybe just maybe this plan would work when it came to helping Deeks deal with the fact that Kensi wasn't by his side anymore.

"See you soon then." Deeks told him, and then he left with Sophie to get ready for the evening out with Sam and his family. All he could hope for was that this would help.


	28. Chapter 28

Deeks woke up from the few hours of sleep he actually got during the night. He was just going through the motions without Kensi. He could only drift off to sleep is her pillow was close by him, something about sunshine and gunpowder just sent him off to dream land. It seemed that the only time that he felt like himself was when he was with Sophie.

NCIS LA

"Mama." Sophie said pointing to something on the wall, curious and alarmed Deeks tried to see what she was pointing at. Following his eyes to where she was pointing Deeks discovered that the little girl was looking at a picture of Kensi.

"Yeah Monkey face that's mama." Deeks told her, he did think that Kensi would be like a mother to Sophie. Even if their thing didn't work out he had always wanted for Kensi to be involved in her life somehow.

"Look I know that you miss her and so do I but she'll be back soon I promise." Deeks said praying that he was right. He had no idea where Kensi was or what she was doing. Hetty wouldn't tell him anything, Eric and Nell were silent, and Deeks felt so helpless.

NCIS LA

"Agent Blye, it's time to meet the team." Kensi was awakened by Granger after the few hours of sleep she managed to get. This mission had been going on for a least a week now and this was the first time that Kensi would be getting a good look at the team she was with. Knowing that one of them was a rat she pulled herself out of bed and tried to make herself look like she got some sleep.

"This is Agent Hayley Green CIA, Patrick Barns one of the best hackers out there, Agent Walter Timms FBI, and Agent Gregory McCorment CIA." Granger said as Kensi looked at each member of this team thinking about which one she should have to 'eliminate'.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Agent Kensi Blye NCIS." Kensi said trying to seem as friendly as possible, she wanted these people to trust her let them come to her.

"So why are you here exactly?" Hayley asked in a harsh voice, Kensi didn't know that why but she had a feeling that she and Hayley would be close since they were the only women on the team.

"Good question, Hetty sent me here just to help out around the base. Hopefully it won't take more than a few weeks." Kensi explained looking at Granger who nodded agreeing with that cover story.

"Well I have to go out and see the locals, do you want to come?" Walter asked, without saying anything Kensi agreed by taking her coat and heading off with him thinking that she had to get started somewhere.

"So you work with Hetty? What's that like?" Walter asked as they walked towards the camp that housed people that the team had rescued.

"It's interesting, I miss my team though." Kensi told him opening up just enough for him to either end or continue the conversation.

"I know I had to leave behind my wife and kids." Walter said pulling out a picture with a beautiful blond women holding two boys that looked exactly the same.

"Twins? Wow they're gorgeous." Kensi looked at the photo and spoke with true honesty. Seeing this picture it made her miss Deeks and Sophie even more.

"My wife Tracy is in the middle, then there is Brendon on the left and Tyler on the right. They're 8, trouble makers if I've ever seen any. Do you have kids?" Walter said smiling; he seemed to light up when talking about his kids and family. When he asked Kensi if she had kids she had to think about it for a second.

"Yeah I have a daughter, her name is Sophie she just turned one about a month ago." Kensi told him thinking that the word daughter did describe what she felt towards Sophie best.

"That's a good age to have. I bet you miss her." Walter said, in this moment it seemed impossible that he was capable of doing the things Granger explained. Kensi learned though that you can never judge someone based on one moment.

"I do, every day that I'm here I miss her but I look at it like the sooner that this is over the sooner that IO can be back home." Kensi said to them as they went on their journey.

NCIS LA

"Hey Deeks are you okay man?" Callen asked, ever since Kensi left the whole team had been looking out for Deeks seeing if her needed any help with anything. They had in a sense taken him under their wing.

"I'm fine; I just have to talk to Hetty for a minute." Deeks said pushing himself out of his chair and walked towards his boss's office.

"Is there something UI could help you with Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked knowing that this conversation would probably end up with them talking about the elephant in the room.

"What I need help with in what you sent away. Isn't that ironic, I just need to know something anything about Kensi please." Deeks was begging her, he couldn't take this anymore, and the not knowing was eating him alive.

"Mr. Deeks all I can tell you is that Ms. Blye is in good hands. You need to trust me on this one." Hetty explained to him, she had a plane for this. There was a reason behind everything that she did even if her agents didn't see it at the time.

"Sophie called Kensi mama this morning. What am I supposed to tell her when she always asks for Kensi?" Deeks was sick of being the bad guy.

"Tell her that Kensi will be back as soon as she can, she is wrong to make this world a safer place." Hetty told her, she did feel about what the LAPD liaison was saying but Ms. Blye was where she was needed.

"I thought that you were okay with me and Kensi being together." Deeks knew that this could have been a factor behind Kensi being sent away.

"Mr. Deeks, you need to trust me on this." Hetty said, Deeks didn't buy it though. Every had been saying that to him lately, trust them, trust that Kensi could take care of herself, trust that Hetty has a plan, trust, trust, trust.

NCIS LA

"So do you have a real reason as to why you are here?" Hayley, the only other female on the team asked Kensi.

"Truthfully I have no idea why I was sent here. Could have been for a number of things I guess." Kensi told her still being honest but not revealing the whole truth.

"And they would be?" Hayley asked wanting to know who this Kensi person truly was and why she was here.

"Could be the fact that my boss wanted to test me, could be because I have a job to do, or could be that it is none of your business." Kensi said sighing thinking about how her temper had gotten the best of her in a situation where she should have stayed home.

NCIS LA

"Okay baby girl let's say goodnight to mama." Deeks told Sophie picking up the baby dressed for bed in his arms. He lifted Sophie up so she could see a picture of Kensi that he had taken a few years ago. It was one of his favourite pictures of her, he had taken it in Romania and Kensi was on the beach. The sun hit perfectly against her skin and the wind swept her hair up. She looked stunning.

"Night night mama." Sophie said blowing a kiss at the picture. This is the best Deeks could do to help Sophie and himself when it came to missing for a while.


	29. Chapter 29

"Kens is that really you? You're actually here." Deeks stood at his front door, he had opened it finding that Kensi was standing there looking better than ever.

"Yeah, I'm home the mission was cancelled." Kensi shrugged at him, laughing Deeks picked her up and spun around. Then he leaned in to kiss her, however just as their lips were about to connect Kensi starting to disappear.

"Kens, Kensi!" With a jolt Deeks was awoken, it was all just a dream; Kensi wasn't there but off in some foreign country without him. It had all just been a dream; these dreams had been happening more and more often lately.

Sighing he got out of bed, got himself ready all before Sophie had woken up. Now that Kensi was gone it seemed like time was being dragged out and days seemed to take forever to end.

NCIS LA

"Patrick I have a question for you, is it possible to contact my team back home? I need to check in on my daughter." Kensi asked the hacker thinking that if he was as good as Eric then maybe it was possible to do this without the rest of this team finding out. Kensi and Granger had already cleared Patrick since he seemed to have the alibi for all the times information was exchanged.

"I think I could arrange something, I'm guessing this is just going to stay between us." Patrick said smiling; he had grown to like Kensi as did most of the team other than Hayley and Gregory the two CIA agents.

"Wow Patrick when Granger said that you were smart I never expected it to go to this level." Kensi said joking around with him; it was banter like that which caused Kensi to miss her partner even more. All she wanted to do was talk to him one more time.

"There is no need to be mean Agent Blye." Patrick said to her but all Kensi could do was laugh as she made her way out. Today was the day that she would be alone with both Hayley and Gregory at the same time. This would be the prime time to profile and check out their stories.

NCIS LA

"Eric look I know that I have asked you this before but is there any way that I could at least see Kensi?" Deeks asked Eric again, it seemed like every day Deeks would come up to the OPS center just to ask Eric if there was anything they could do to see Kensi.

"Deeks have you considered asking Hetty because I have told you that there is nothing I can do without her okay." Eric said, he felt bad for Deeks he really did but it was becoming annoying, he was becoming annoying.

"I'm not really speaking to Hetty right now, I mean she doesn't know that I am….you know what never mind." Deeks said leaving. It was true that he wasn't speaking to Hetty about anything other than work. He was more than a little upset over the situation.

NCIS LA

"Alright so we have to go another 10 miles in reach the point in the village where the latest attack was." Gregory said, Kensi knew before she landed that this team was in charge of getting villages back on their feet after the Taliban hit and destroyed everything.

"So ho0w long have you guys been in the unit?" Kensi asked trying to make light conversation with the two other agents who have remained silent the whole time other than to give information that they all needed to know.

"Longer than you have." Gregory said, with a silent nod to Hayley he pulled over on the side on the road. Kensi not knowing what was going on got this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach as if her body was telling her to get out of there as fast as possible. Before she could anything Hayley struck her in the back of the head and everything went black.

NCIS LA

"Nell I need you to go get Hetty right away. Someone is sending us a message saying that Kensi is in trouble." Eric yelled at the red head sitting next to him, there was a code among hackers that they had to trust one another, Eric staying true to this decided to believe this person.

"Mr. Beale what seems to be the problem?" Hetty asked coming into the OPS center in record time, if anything else was going on Eric might have commented on this.

"It seems that someone has managed to hack into our system and has given us information saying that Kensi is in trouble. There is a video chat set up all I have to do is accept it, what should I do?" Eric said as the mouse hovered over the button that would change things.

"Click it; let's see who we're dealing with." Hetty told Eric; in an instant Patrick and Granger filled their screens.

NCIS LA

"Why were you sent here Agent Blye?" Gregory answered pulling Kensi by the hair up to her feet, they had taken her to an old house in the middle of nowhere. Kensi no realized that her cover was blown.

"I think we both know that you know or else we wouldn't be here." Kensi said knowing that the last thing she was going to do was give in to these people.

"Smart girl, but you made a stupid deal with Hetty if you didn't think that we were onto you from before you ever left LA." Hayley said smirking before giving Kensi a blow to the jaw, Kensi being handcuffed to the ground was unable to fight back.

NCIS LA

"Owen what the hell is going on? What is happening to my agent?" Hetty asked furious that something like this had happened; she knew that eventually she would have to inform her team about the events taking place but she hoped that there would be a better ending than the one she thought would happen.

"Patrick here is a hacker; he and Ms. Blye were going to contact you later today in order for Ms. Blye to reconnect with the team. Anyhow she didn't show up after going on a mission with two CIA agents. We have reason to believe that they are holding her hostage after discovering that she had figured out that they were selling information to the Taliban." Granger said, Hetty just hung her head. This was not supposed to happen again, not after Sam and Deeks had been rescued.

"Owen what are you saying exactly?" Hetty said hoping that the words he would say could bring clarity to what she was feeling.

"I'm saying that agent Blye is in the hands of people willing to do anything when it comes to doing things for the Taliban." Granger said, suddenly the OPS doors slid open and there stood Deeks in shock after he had heard what Granger had just said.

NCIS LA

"Maybe we should fly in that family of yours, see if they can help you." Gregory said laughing at Kensi when a sense of panic flashed in her eyes. It was one thing to hurt her but her family was another.

"I think that she likes that idea." Hayley said as she sat the corner holding a gun in her hands. Kensi knew that she might not be getting out of this situation and part of her oddly was glad that Deeks and Sophie didn't know where she was or what she was doing. Maybe it would make things easier for them when she died.

NCIS LA

"Mr. Deeks you're not supposed to be in here." Hetty said knowing that he had already heard what was going on with Kensi.

"No I think I am exactly where I supposed to be, now somebody what the hell is going on?" Deeks said folding his arms over his chest demanding to know what was going on.


	30. Chapter 30

"Detective Deeks I think you should listen to Hetty and leave the OPS center right away." Granger said, the last things that anyone needed right now was Kensi's partner going off the handle in order to save her from what was happening.

"All due respect assistant director but we both know that I'm not going anywhere till someone tells me where Kensi is and what is happening to her." Deeks said needing to know if Kensi was in any sort of danger.

"We don't know it appears that Ms. Blye was taken by the members of her team who have been selling information to the Taliban." Hetty said to him knowing that he would find out eventually and it might make things easier on everyone if Deeks knew everything from the start.

"What? How did this happen?" Deeks yelled he knew something like this could happen when Kensi left. He blamed himself even if there was nothing he could do, he should have been there watching her back. They are partners who are supposed to back you up.

"We are doing everything we can to get Kensi back, don't worry." Patrick told him, he thought that this might be the partner Kensi spoke about so often. It was apparent that they each cared for each other greatly.

"Hetty you have to send the team there, please I am begging you." Deeks said, he knew that he would feel better if he were there looking for Kensi himself and maybe this feeling of darkness he had inside of him would go away.

"Alright, Owen do you need some extra hands over there?" Hetty asked she knew that if she were to send her team in there that it would have to be done the right way. This team couldn't afford to risk anything not after they all quit saving her in Romania.

"I have a feeling that even if I were to say no that they would show up anyway. The sooner you can get here the better; the people who took Kensi are highly skilled agents." Owen said and the video chat was ended.

NCIS LA

"What is going on, why is Deeks looking like he might lose his cookies at any moment here?" Sam asked when the rest of the team was sent up to the OPS center after Hetty had gotten the okay from Granger that they were able to go.

"Kensi is missing, two CIA agents took her." Hetty said before Eric and Nell took over filling them in on information that they did know.

"Hayley Greens is the first CIA agent in the unit; she is skilled in hand to hand combat and has been known to get in the face of people that get in her way. Her partner Gregory McCorment is someone who the CIA flagged as someone who they were interested in before he joined. He had a petty crime record but his family had tied to the crime circles all over the world. He is also very lethal with a sniper." Eric told the team, with every word all their hearts sank thinking that Kensi's odds of getting out of there unharmed were growing smaller and smaller.

"Okay so we'll leave as soon as possible, and when we land we'll get a plan in order alright?" Callen said, it was time that the rules were thrown out the window. Whenever a member of the team was in great danger every put in all their effort to get them out safely, even if that meant hurting themselves in the process.

"Deeks, do you have someone to look after Sophie?" Sam asked Deeks who hadn't said anything since finding out what was going on with Kensi. This was the first time that either of the two agents had seen the LAPD officer speechless for so long.

"Julia, Kensi's mom said she would take Sophie for as long as I needed her too. I couldn't tell her about Kensi though." Deeks said remember how it felt to lie to the woman that gave birth to Kensi the woman he loved.

"She'll be okay Deeks, we'll get her back." Sam said to him, he remembered when Michelle was the one in danger and Deeks protected her with his life. Maybe it was time for him to repay the favour.

"You don't know that." Deeks said before they all boarded the plane and were off to who knows where in order to save his princess.

NCIS LA

"We just got word that your team is on their way here to rescue you, now it looks like none of you are going back." Hayley said looking at Kensi in the corner. Kensi cursed herself for not knowing sooner that these two would hurt the people she loved most.

"I wonder if they brought the baby." Gregory asked laughing when Kensi's eyes went wide. She knew that Sophie was probably safe at home but there was part of her that questioned that maybe Deeks would have brought her here with him.

"You leave them alone, you have me what do you want?" Kensi asked when the gag fell out of her mouth. She understood that they wanted to kill her since she had figured out what they were up to but this didn't make any sense.

"We want everyone in the US government to know just how far we are willing to go." Gregory said before putting her gag back into place effectively silencing Kensi.

"We better get ready for their arrival; I have a feeling that they were willing to do anything to get this one back." Hayley said to her partner. In a way they reminded Kensi of her and Deeks, how they knew what one another were thinking and how they stepped on each other's toes. She knew that the only way that her team would be able to stop them would be to turn them against one another.

NCIS LA

"You must be Sam, Callen, Hetty, and the infamous Deeks." Walter said giving the team a sad smile once they had arrived at their camp. He had always wanted to meet the team that Kensi needed seemed to stop talking about but not like this.

"She talked about me?" Deeks asked surprised that this guy seemed to know everyone by name.

'All the time, it was between you and Sophie as to what she talked about most." Walter said causing Deeks to smile even though his world was falling apart around him. It felt nice to know that Kensi missed Sophie and Deeks as much as they missed her.

"What do you guys know?" Callen said cutting into the conversation anting to get this started right away. There should be no time wasted when it came to rescuing Kensi.

"Well it seems that the two agents from the CIA were partners in the very beginning but were separated because they crossed some lines. They reunited on this mission when they each got involved with the Taliban. When they figured out Kensi was here to gather information on them they captured her and took her to a remote location that could be anywhere." Patrick said reminding the team an awful lot of Eric who also liked to present and know information that was related to the cases they worked on.

"So you're saying that these two are partner who were in a relationship and are now loyal to not only each other but the Taliban as well." Sam said trying to sort through all the information that was given to him.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Patrick said a little confused. Sometimes he went a little too fast; at least that's what some people told him.

"Alright then I guess that it's time to come up with a plan." Hetty said thanking Patrick for the information but knowing that it was time to get the tactical plan in order


	31. Chapter 31

"We have a good amount of intel suggesting that McCorment and Green make regular stops in a village that was abandoned a few years ago. We think this is where they are holding Kensi, you have our full cooperation in the matter of getting Kensi back." Granger said, sure he could come off as a bad guy but when the matter of an agent's safety is at risk he would put that aside.

"Alright then I think we should do a strong tactical entry into the village sweeping for Kensi, do you guys have any idea where she is?" Callen asked as they all started to suit up, Hetty was going to join them in the field as well. Yes, this came along with a little bit of hostile behavior on the part of Granger and himself but in the end they all knew that this was best.

"No, we're not allowed to bring phones or any electronics here so no one can track us." Walter said to them now though when this was happening it was a stupid rule set in place.

"Kensi brought her phone. I told her not to but she wouldn't listen saying stuff like it was the one thing that she to keep her connected to what really mattered." Deeks said feeling like this all would have been stopped if Kensi would have just stayed in LA with him.

"Okay then, now that we know she has her phone we could call her and hopefully I can track her. Deeks I know this is a lot to ask but are you willing to call Kensi?" Patrick asked, with the help of the wonder twins he might be able to pinpoint the exact location of Kensi.

"What do I do if someone answers?" Deeks said not knowing if this would actually work since no one knew if her phone would be on or not.

"If someone were to answer you have to keep them talking for at least two minutes. Are you sure that you want to do this?" Granger said knowing that it was a lot to ask from Deeks but this could be the one thing that could save Kensi's life.

NCIS LA

Kensi was alone in the room for the first time. It was then that her phone rang; she jumped in her skin forgetting that she had taken it with her in the first place. Carefully she pulled it out of her pocket and smirked for the first time when she saw who it was.

"Kens, Fern is that you? Are you okay? Can you talk?" Deeks said into the phone his heart pounding waiting to see if someone was going to answer or not.

"Deeks is that you? Deeks where are you?" Kensi whispered into the phone, the last thing she wanted was to get caught using her phone because she knew that the consequences would be great.

'I'm coming to get you don't worry. We just have to keep talking for a few more minutes so that we can know where you are. Are you okay though?" Deeks asked but in the background he could hear someone coming into wherever Kensi was. Then there was some yelling a scream from Kensi then the line went dead.

"Kensi, Kensi talk to me. Kensi!" Deeks yelled into the phone, his heart stopped when he didn't get a reply. Kensi was getting hurt because of him and the fact that he called her. Deeks hated himself, he was the one that was supposed to protect Kensi from the things that could hurt her not cause them.

"I got her, I know where Kensi is." Patrick said nodding to Deeks who looked like he was about to cry. Kensi was in a building that used to be a school for the kids that once lived in the area before they were forced out by the military.

"Everyone suit up we have an agent to rescue." Sam said as all the team members, Hetty, and even Granger set out to bring Kensi back to where she belonged.

NCIS LA

"I think that they're coming now. Thanks to you and your boyfriend little conversation." McCorment said to Kensi squeeze her face into his. She was praying that Deeks would get there soon since she knew that Green and her partner would not hesitate to shoot her.

"They'll kill you, you know that right? I want to know why though, why did you turn your back on your country? You did you take me?" Kensi said sounding exhausted and ready to give up at any moment. She just wanted to be done. Then she remember what Deeks told her when he was taken, that he thought of her to get through the pain. Taking that into consideration she did the same thing, she thought of home, she thought of her team, her family, she thought of Deeks and Sophie.

"American government didn't even know who we were what we do every day, who we are and what we gave up to join the CIA. You were going to expose us and our mission to reveal just how hard they treat us. You need to be eliminated." Hayley said holding the gun to Kensi head. She knew that her time was running out and there was a possibility that her team, her partner weren't going to get there and save her in time.

NCIS LA

"Deeks you should stay here, in the car where you can't put yourself at risk." Callen said knowing that even though he said that the LAPD detective should stay behind he would be there to help his partner.

'Callen you know that I won't be that, this is Kensi we're talking about and I need to do this too. I need her to be oaky." Deeks said and with that they all went into the building sweeping each room until Sam noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"I got her, furthest room in the building, I'm going in." Sam said breaching the door and into the tiny room where Kensi sat in a chair with a gun pointed to her head.

'Put the gun down." Sam said sternly, Kensi looked at him and smiled somewhat forgetting where she was and what was going on. Now that she could see her team member Kensi knew that she would be okay somehow she would get out of here.

"I think we both know that I'm not going to do that. I mean there are two of us and one of you." Hayley said to Sam not noticing Deeks moving in behind her. She also didn't know that Granger and Hetty had found her partner and was hauling him back to the van.

"You would notice that your partner isn't here and now you're the one that is outnumbered if you turn around." Deeks said as Callen moved into the room as well. Just as Hayley was about to make a move Callen shot her right in the forehead.

"It's okay Kens, we'll get you out of here." Sam said as him and Deeks started to untie the knots that were keeping Kensi sitting in the chair. Once she was free from the restraints she wrapped her hands around Deeks' neck and held on as is he would disappear if she were to let go.

'I got you, I got you." Deeks said as he lifted Kensi into her arms knowing that she was dehydrated and was in the need to see a doctor. Carefully he picked her up and carried her to the other van, the one without her captor in it.

"I knew that you would come, I just knew." Kensi said to him before she slipped into the comfort of darkness that seemed to engulf her in a second.


	32. Chapter 32

"Kens we have to get you to a doctor, I think that you need to slow down and let them tell you what you need to do in order to get better." Deeks said after Kensi tried to leave the hospital she was in. It turned out that she had a concussion as well as three broken ribs.

"Deeks I feel fine, I would be even better if I were at home in my own bed with you and Sophie and Monty. I just need to get out of here I am sick of seeing the same four walls. I have been in here for three days when am I going home?" Kensi sighed, she hated hospitals and doctors and anything remotely medical. So being stuck in this hospital bed with people fussing over her was starting to take a toll.

"Look I talked to the doctors and they said that they can release you as long as you follow orders and stay in bed for at least a week." Deeks said seeing the smile on her face, he knew just how badly that she wanted to get out of here and honestly he wanted her out of here too. He missed having Kensi home in LA with him and Sophie. Speaking of the baby neither of them had seen Sophie in almost a week. Thank God that Julia said that she would look after her as long as she needed to.

"Really I can go home?" Kensi said not paying attention to the other half of what Deeks said, all she could think about was coming home to see her little girl again.

"Did you even hear the rest of what I said?" Deeks asked, the doctor would only release her in someone stayed with her during the day and she stayed in bed for at least a week.

'It's called selective hearing, I hear men do it all the time." Kensi said staying to laughing but ended up wincing in pain from her ribs. This reminded her of the time that Deeks helped her when she was portrayed as a killer against the men that killed her father.

"Almost slow down, no more jokes for a while okay. You're going to be pretty sore for a while now." Deeks said coming to her side helping her breath through the pain that was racking her body.

NCIS LA

"Guys I am fine, I think I can make it up the stairs in one piece. Seriously I just want to see Sophie and shower." Kensi said shooing away the hands that were all over her trying to help. She hated this part of getting hurt the part where everyone helped you and the fact that you actually needed it sometimes.

'Your mom said that she would be bringing the munchkin back later, right now I think you could use some rest." Deeks said knowing that bringing a one year old into this equation would make things a whole lot harder than what they already were.

"Deeks I promise I will behave but as long as Sophie isn't here I will be on edge come on I haven't seen her in so long." Kensi said, Deeks didn't know but she got a call from her mom a few hours ago and she told her that Sophie called her mama. Now all Kensi wanted was to hear it for the first time.

"Alright fine but when she gets here expect a little bit of craziness. She hasn't seen both of us for a few days." Deeks said leaving the room to go call Julia and tell her that it was alright to bring Sophie over.

NCIS LA

"Is anybody home?" Julia said walking into the house knowing that the two adults were probably in the living room or the bed room.

"Hey Sophie, were you a good girl for Julia while we were gone?" Deeks said picking up the baby in his arms, he had missed this feeling Sophie in his arms again knowing that everything would work out in the end for the best.

"Thank you for taking care of her Marty." Julia said waving goodbye to the two of them but not before Deeks thanked her numerous times for taking care of Sophie while he took care of everything.

"Alright do you want to go see Kensi now?" Deeks said placing Sophie on the ground and watched her as she ran across the hall and into the bedroom where Kensi was currently resting in the bed.

Kensi smiled when she heard the sound of little feet hitting the floor as she lay in bed. She tried to sit herself up a little preparing for the impact that the little toddler would bring. Soon enough the little girl came into sight and smiled when she saw Kensi.

"Mama!" Sophie yelled when she saw Kensi. When that word hit Kensi's ears she felt her eyes well up and her heart stop. It felt right and natural that Sophie would call her that.

"Hey baby girl did you miss me?" Kensi asked helping her up on the bed with her ignoring the fire that was occurring in her ribs. Once the baby was up there with her Kensi relaxed once again, the two girls snuggled together on the bed as if they were making up for lost time.

NCIS LA

"Well I guess we should let mama rest baby girl, why don't we go see Hetty?" Deeks said to Sophie, Nell was here looking after Kensi who was currently taking a nap.

"Mr. Deeks and Ms. Deeks what can I help you with?" Hetty asked after seeing the blond police officer and baby walk into her office,

"I just want you to know that Kensi is fine and I plan on signing those papers you gave me soon." Deeks said knowing that like himself Hetty felt like blaming herself was the best way to deal with what happened to Kensi.

"Which papers would you be signing, the ones that make you an agent or the ones that make you a father officially?" Hetty said knowing that Deeks must have thought about this decision long and hard about what he was about to tell her.

"The one that would mean I would be a part of the team officially. I need to be able to have Kensi's back all the time and I can't do that with LAPD breathing down my neck. So I'm asking if you still want me." Deeks said holding his breath to see what his boss would say. He knew that this transition would be tough he also knew that the LAPD wouldn't be happy that he would be leaving for NCIS.

"I think you know the answer to that Mr. Deeks. Although I need to know that you are doing this for the right reasons not because of what happened to Ms. Blye." Hetty said thinking that this might have been brought on because of the trauma that Kensi faced in the recent days.

"Hetty I have had these papers for years now, I think that I have thought about this for a long time. This team is my family; these are the people that I care about. When I sign these papers I will be able to protect them fully like they protect me." Deeks said to her. Truth be told thinking about signing these papers had kept him up many nights in the years that he had them.

"I think that you are signing them for the reasons. However I have to ask if your partner knows about what you are about to do?" Hetty said knowing that something like this could break the partnership up.

"I'm going to trust me I am and I think Kensi would want me to but I can't tell her right now not when things are the way they are." Deeks said to her boss as she slid the papers towards him along with a pen.


	33. Chapter 33

"I would like to announce a few things before we start our day for today. First I would like to be the one to welcome Ms. Blye back to the team. Although she will only be on desk duty it is nice to have her back." Hetty said finishing just in time for Eric to call the all up to OPS since a case had just landed on their desk.

"So it looks like a standard stake out for the day today. Deeks and Callen will be going to be keeping an eye out at a local bar that Marine's tend to frequent. It appears that there has been some chatter about a officers who are home being harassed by some local gangs." Nell said this probably wasn't one of their more serious cases but it could very well turn into one.

NCIS LA

"So how does it feel to be back here with your partner? I mean it has been a few weeks since Kensi was back." Callen said wanting to know it the LAPD officer was okay to be in the field and wouldn't be distracted by the fact that his partner would soon be entering the field once again.

"I think I am happier about being able to get Kensi out of the house than I am worried about her. She has been driving everyone but Sophie crazy. I mean it got so bad that she even started cleaning; in all the years that I have known Kensi she has never cleaned anything EVER! It was scary; she had watched titanic so many times that she would quotes them at random points in conversation. So you could say that I am very glad that she is back at work." Deeks said to the senior agent who had stopped listening a while ago.

"Deeks as much as I love Sophie and trust me I do but hearing you go on and on about your everyday life with Kensi. So that was meant to be a minor question, not to distract you from that case at hand." Callen said, it took a great deal of his patients to deal with Deeks. Yes he understood that the officer was vital to the team but it didn't mean that the detective didn't get on his nerves

"Fine but I want it on the record that you're the one that asked, so how long do you think that this little stake out will take cause I've been craving some Yummy yummy heart attack all day?" Deeks said just as Callen was about to give him some witty comeback all hell broke out.

"Deeks really? You think that-wait I think we have something." Callen said when a broad shouldered man walked up to an everyday person on the street and forced their arm behind their back. Just when it looked like things couldn't get any worse the man shoved the average Joe up against a wall.

"Callen I'm moving in." Deeks said springing into action before his team leader could protest. Like a super hero he pushed the man off the citizen and brought the attention onto himself. Once Callen realized what was taking place Deeks was aiming a gun at a man that was ready to shoot back.

NCIS LA

"Look you need to walk away man; I'm not doing anything wrong. That guy had it coming; he dissevered everything that was coming to him." The guy aiming the gun at Deeks looked like he was about to shoot no matter what they did. Doing what seemed to be the only safe option Deeks lunged at the guy wrestling the gun out of his hands taking a punch in the stomach for all his hard work.

"And now it looks like you are under arrest for assaulting a federal officer, or soon to be federal officer but still a police officer." Deeks said hunched over trying desperately to catch his breath after having the wind knocked out of him.

"Good work there Deeks, next time try not to get hit." Callen said laughing a little at the expense of the detective of course.

"Really? You want to make a comment when all you did was stand there." Deeks said he was getting more than sick of the side comments that Callen still made at him. Questioning his ability and place on the team even if Deeks had proved himself on more than one occasion.

NCIS LA

Hetty was the one that had the idea to use the guy that had assaulted Deeks to gain more intel on the gang that was harassing at the same bar where it had all taken place. There was something to be said for the irony of it all.

"Kensi I think that you should be the one to go in, Sam is military so I expect that they won't get very far, plus Deeks and I have already met the guy." Callen said to the agent who seemed a little nervous since it was her first day back from her mission that didn't have the ideal ending.

"Are you sure about this?" Kensi asked wondering if this was a good idea or not.

"Kens I'll be there not matter what okay. I got your back." Deeks said to her giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze hoping to get his message of love and support across to the girl that meant the world to him.

"So it seems like you have a bit of a problem controlling your anger." Kensi began to speak not looking up until the last possible second. Then she realized just who was sitting across from her.

"Kensi, is that really you?" The man asked taking all three male agents by surprise. Deeks was the one that wanted to go in right away but the other two agents held him back knowing that Kensi was a big girl that could handle this on her own.

"Jack what the hell are you doing here?" Kensi said sounding bitter and hurt which is exactly what she was going for. She had spent years trying to recover from the heart break that this man had caused and now that she was up on her feet and truly happy he was back.

NCIS LA

"What wait? You guys heard that too right? Jack the Jack that left Kensi on Christmas. The Jack that broke Kensi's heart?" Deeks asked them hating himself just a little because of the feeling of jealously taking over. He wasn't sure why he was jealous but he knew for sure that he hated the way this guy looked at his partner.

"Deeks you need to calm down, Kensi is a trained agent she knows how to handle this. If she needs us we'll be the first ones in there." Sam said to him knowing the feeling Deeks was having along with the fact that he wanted to ring Jack's neck as well.

"Come on that's see what's happening in there." Callen said directing everyone's attention back the screen where they saw that Kensi appeared to be shocked when the news that her ex was sitting across from her after years of being God knows where.

NCIS LA

"Well you look nice, and for the record you guys are the ones that made me come here. You look really nice by the way." Jack said knowing just how to press Kensi buttons in order to get a raise out of her.

"You know what I don't have time for this, I have a job to do you either you're going to talk to me or I'm going to send someone else in here to put up with these games." Kensi said pushing herself up out of the chair and was ready to leave the room in an instant.

"What are you going get that dog you call a partner in here? Don't pretend that I didn't see the way you looked at that blond guy. I know because you used to look at me that way." Jack said pushing Kensi off the edge that she was standing on. If only he knew the half of it.

"Don't you say that what we had together is anything like the partnership I have with a man that is a better person you will ever be." Kensi said to him finally walking out refusing to give Jack the satisfaction of all of this.


	34. Chapter 34

"Someone needs to go in there and someone needs to go after Kensi." Sam said looking at the other men standing around him thinking that they would be the one to do the tasks that he had just said. I t was one thing that Kensi had gotten upset with Jack but to leave in the middle of questioning is another.

"I'll take Kens, Sam you talk to Jack and feel free to add in whatever you think will get him to talk." Deeks said jogging after Kensi. As much as he wanted to get his hands on Jack he knew that the only one that would be able to get past Kensi's walls was him.

"You heard him big guy, it's all up to you." Callen said smirking at his partner wanting to see how this would all turn out.

NCIS LA

"You can no longer say that I don't know my partner." Deeks said to Kensi stopping her from shooting another target that was up in the shooting range. He had a funny feeling that this would be Kensi's ideal way to get her anger out after talking to Jack.

"Deeks you don't have to be here, I know I overacted and I know that it wasn't professional. You can leave because whatever you have to say about this I have already said to myself." Kensi said, she had been here for a while and had already talked it out in her head thinking that her partner would be proud of her for doing this.

"Hetty wants me to sign papers to both adopt Sophie and to become an agent. I've wanted to tell you for a while now. I need to know that you're okay with all this." Deeks said releasing what he has been trying to bring up to Kensi for days now. He just couldn't seem to find the best moment to say anything and he doubted that now was the best time.

"What?" Kensi was shocked in some weird way that knowing this actually made her feel better about what was going on. It helped her realize that there are bigger things in her life them her old fiancée. She had a family now, and right now the man she loved needed her.

NCIS LA

"Oh so now that I have upset the princess of the group the muscle of the group has been sent to deal with me." Jack said laughing slightly to himself when he caught sight of Sam entering the room.

"No actually I'm here because you have managed to get to the one person on this team that could actually stand the sight of you. You see the thing is Jack I'm military too but if I wasn't and I didn't believe in things that way I do you would probably be on the ground begging for forgiveness right about now." Sam said standing up getting in Jack's face a little.

"You think that just because we're both from the military that I'll spill all my secrets too? Well guess again, the military ruined me. All the things I did and saw over there wrecked the chances I had with Kensi." Jack said to Sam, causing the agent to shake his head. Even after all these years on the job it still surprised him about what some people thought.

"Well now I have news for you, what you saw or did overseas didn't ruin the relationship you had with Agent Blye. Leaving her on Christmas morning, dealing with your PTSD the way you did are the things that caused it all to fall apart. She's happy now and if you ever cared about her the way I think that you did I suggest that you apologize to her, help us with what we need to know then stay the hell away from her and her family." Sam said to him.

"Agent, will you tell me one thing and I promise that I will do whatever you need me to do. Does she love the guy?" Jack asked hoping somewhere deep inside of himself that Kensi was happy even if it wasn't with him.

"Yeah I think they're in love, they even have a kid together." The part Sam said about Sophie might have been rubbing it in a little but the guy asked and Sam answered.

NCIS LA

"I said I have these life changing papers and I need to know if you will support me if I sign them." Deeks said to his girlfriend.

"Deeks you know that I will support you in whatever you want to do but are you sure that you want to be an agent? You told me that being a cop isn't just your job but who you are. Are you sure that you want to give that up?" Kensi asked she knew that adopting Sophie would happen eventually and frankly she was surprised that it hadn't taken place earlier.

"Kens you know firsthand that people change. I mean look at us before we met and look at us now. I know who I am and I don't need some badge to tell me anymore. Also I think I should add that I want you to adopt Sophie with me. I understand that this is a big deal but I don't think that we'll go separate way. Even if you do and I hope it will never happen but Sophie loves you as a mother and you do a good job at it." Deeks said hoping that Kensi wouldn't freak out by this and the news that he was leaving LAPD.

"Deeks you know that I love Sophie and I would love to be her mom. As long as you won't regret any of this I will support you and sign the papers to adopt Sophie too." Kensi said to him, thinking back she never would have pictured her life this way a year ago but she is thankful that it turned out the way that it did.

"Okay then, I'll talk to Hetty later then Sophie will be legally ours and I'll be an agent." Deeks said hoping that everything will be the way he wanted them to be. It was one thing to want to be an agent and another to actually do it.

NCIS LA

"She has a kid?" Jack said feeling defeated, he had always wanted kids but Kensi was dead set against them when they were together.

'Yeah a little girl, but now I need typo know if you'll tell us about the gang that has been harassing the guys at the bar where we picked you up?" Sam said trying to bring Jack's focus off Kensi and onto the case.

"Fine you're right a deal is a deal. The gang wasn't that bad at first, the guys could handle it nothing like the things overseas if you know what I mean." Sam indeed knows what he was talking about. There was no threat in the gang, they weren't as big as say the Taliban.

"They did get more and more intense after a few drink though, some of the guys would just throw them out other would rough them up a little you know try to teach them a lesson." Jack said recalling the evening when he was one of the guys that would get a punch or two in.

"So they never did anything to harass you guys?" Sam said confused as to why they were on this case if it seemed like the guys at the bar had everything under control.

"No I didn't say that, after the gang realized that if you carried guns we were less likely to get at them, you know because of the police that would come in sometimes. Now they come in every other day or so saying that they'll shoot up the place if anyone messes with their plan." Jack said causing Sam to panic a little, her knew that if a gang were to promise something the odds are that they mean it.


End file.
